Whimsical Times
by Snazzy Elle
Summary: Formerly known as Serendipity. Thirty crack! drabbles shared between everyone's favorite government agent and his red-haired partner.
1. Without Warning

He wasn't quiet sure what to think about her now that he actually took the time out to actually sit down and look at things. In the seven years that he had known her, Leon Kennedy could not place a label on Claire Redfield if his life depended on it. Just as he thought he was beginning to understand the rash actions and ideas that flickered through those beautifully colored eyes of hers, she would say something so completely mature and balanced that it threw him off track.

Claire Redfield wasn't like other girls, that was for sure. But, for some reason, she could attract him to her like a moth to a flame. Whenever she looked at him, delicate smile tilting at the corners of her lips, Leon always swore that his heart rate increased in a ten-fold. Her touch, even if it was an innocent one, was like the caress of a warm fire during a summer night. When she spoke, he found himself hanging off of her every word, eyes drawn to her as though they were glued.

"Ace?" He turned his head to lock eyes with her ocean-colored depths. "You okay? You're more quiet than usual." She always did this to him; interrupting everything he did, that was[**1**]. Even when he first met her, the bombshell biker with sharp tongue and even sharper aim, Claire either cut him off or never let him finish what he was saying. Not like he minded, though. When it came to things dealing with Claire Redfield, Leon just allowed them to pass right over him.

She came to him unexpected and, without so much as a single warning, he had fallen in love with her.

* * *

**Author's Note**:

[1]: Has anyone else noticed this, or is it just me? xD Poor Leon; he's always getting cut off by beautiful women. Just can't win, bud.

Anyways, welcome to Serendipity, the Cleon one-shot booklet. Thanks to the lovely community over at LJ, I have been provided with prompts and a few ideas in order to get things rolling. I want about thirty-maybe more, maybe less-so we'll see how it goes. I'm trying to update at _least _twice a week, so if I don't stick to my motto, please feel free to spork me! In the words spoken by everyone's favorite agent: Until Next Time.


	2. Ticket

**Ticket**

* * *

_"You're still bitching about me giving you a ticket?"_

_"You double-ticketed me! You're a jerk."_

_"...A jerk who saved your life."_

* * *

The first thought that ran through Claire Redfield's mind was that it was freezing.

According to the time blinking at her on her motorcycle, the road trip to Raccoon City had been a fairly fast one. It was probably due to the fact that she was speeding, but she honestly could care less at the moment. When it came to things that were important, at least to her, Claire didn't allow herself to think about other minor details, such as the law. One detail, for example, was the fact that she was not currently wearing a helmet.

And Raccoon City had a helmet _law._

How could anyone expect her to remember that, though? When she finally decided to come and look for Chris herself, she hadn't been thinking properly. Even her roommate, some annoyingly preppy girl named Jessica, commented how she was slightly more off her rocker than usual. Of course, Claire promptly ignored her roommate and grabbed her knife and motorcycle keys before getting dressed and heading out. But now, a good five hours or so later, she was getting _pulled over._

What for? Simple; driving without a helmet, and going a good twenty miles or so over the speed limit. At first she had been paranoid when someone was following her on a rather _deserted _highway but then soon understood what was happening the moment she caught glimpse of the person between the wheel of the jeep. And, dammit, it just had to be a cop, didn't it? With a sigh, Claire slowed her speed down and pulled over to the side of the road, cutting off the engine as she watched the jeep pull behind her with a rather bored expression to her eyes.

This better be snappy.

"Ma'am, you do realize you were speeding twenty miles over the limit, correct?" He had a deep voice, Claire concluded, but she was paying more attention to the frayed ends of her gloves then she was to some police officer. He was probably old and overweight and Claire had stopped listening to what he was saying for over five minutes. When he slapped a ticket in front of her face and on her dashboard however, the younger Redfield snapped and turned her rather bored expression on to him.

And boy, was she wrong. Screw being an English major[1], if she had a police partner who looked like _that _she wouldn't mind joining a department. He was tall, young, and downright delicious looking, but he was still waving a ticket in front of her face, which suddenly made him unattractive. "But Officer...," she glanced at his name tag[2], "Kennedy, you don't understand. I'm looking for my brother and-"

He cut her off, though. "...Where is your helmet?"

"...Come again?"

"Your helmet," he repeated in a slow manner, almost as if he was talking to a six-year-old. "It's law in this state to wear one if you're riding a motorcycle."

Oh_ hell_ no. Just because she was young did not give him a right to talk _down _to her. She was nineteen, dammit, and should be treated with some respect. She blinked at his explanation and then frowned. "Excuse me Officer, but I don't even live in this state. Look, I'm trying to find my brother, so could you, I dunno, hurry it up and write me the freaking speeding ticket already?"

The way he was smirking at her was if he was almost amused by her actions. He glanced down at his ticket pad and wrote something up, handing it to her with a rather smug expression. "That's for your speeding."

"Why thank-you," came Claire's sarcastic reply. Pocketing the piece of paper, she went to start up her engine again when another ticket was being dangled in front of her face. Confused and rather irritated, she gave the young police officer another look. "What the hell is this for?"

He shrugged. "I don't know. How about riding without a helmet? If you don't like that explanation, then what about harassing an officer? You do know that's against the law, too. Just be grateful I'm not writing you up for that one."

Did he think he was being generous or something? "But I told you that I don't even liv-"

"It doesn't matter," he cut her off again. This officer was really starting to get on her last nerve. "You should have brushed up on the laws before coming into the state. Either you pay off both tickets, or you'll be faced with the court. Have a pleasant evening." And then he walked off, leaving a rather fuming-from-the-ears Claire. Once she turned her motorcycle back on, everything was red. She was absolutely_seething _and vowed to make Chris pay off both of these tickets. That's what he deserved for not returning any phone calls or emails for the past three months.

Hopefully she'd find him. If she saw that cop again, though, he'd be in some serious trouble. Maybe Claire should report him to Chief Irons, even though Chris absolutely detested the man. With these final thoughts inside of her mind, she increased her speed and took off for the city.

* * *

Claire Redfield was officially screwed.

Running at top-speed through the diner with a half-mutated cannibal right behind her, she pushed open the door and instantly froze at the gun being pointed to her face. "Wait, don't shoot!" Dammit, if she got her face blown off without finding Chris, she was coming back as a damn ghost and haunting his ass for the rest of her life.

"Get down!" Not being the type to argue at the moment, Claire did what she was told and listened as a single bullet was fired from the same gun that was pointed at her face only a few seconds ago. Behind her the body of the cannibal dropped down, and Claire found herself breathing out a sigh of relief. "Oh God, I have no idea how to rep-" and then her eyes landed on the hand outstretched to her. She glanced up and was aggravated to find the face handsome face of the officer who had just written her two tickets. Life was just out to get her today, wasn't it? "Oh, it's you. Never mind, then." Still, she took his hand and pulled herself up, not questioning it when he yanked her to the side and started to drag her down the street, mumbling things like 'police station'.

He was so weird, but she still hated him for the tickets and all. Rather reluctantly, Claire sighed and accepted the spare gun from the officer. "What is your name?"

"Leon, but I'm pretty sure you already know my last name," he replied in a rather nervous tone. Hell, she was nervous too; there were freaking zombie-like-mutates crawling everywhere. "And you're Claire. I got that when I read your license before writing you those-"

"Tickets," she snapped quickly. Leon glanced over his shoulder and took a look at Claire's face. From the way she was now stalking behind him, he could only assume that she was beyond pissed off that she had to walk beside him, let alone admit that he had just saved her life.

Sighing, Leon grimaced went more zombies started to swarm in. "Look, can we drop the whole 'You-hating-me-because-I-wrote-you-up' thing for now? This isn't how my first day is suppose to plan out, and now I have to make sure that we both get out of here."

Claire was speechless. "What do you mean it's your _first day on the job! _So you haven't even done any real police work and yet you write me up TWO times! Ugh, I can't believe this." To show her rage, she shot a zombie point-blank and roughly tugged Leon out of the path of another one. "This is so not my day. First Chris doesn't return any form of communication for three months, Jill and Barry go M.I.A., I got stuck with the dragon-lady for Ancient history." She swiftly took out her knife and slashed a zombie across the chest before kicking it backwards. "My roommate Jessica is the most annoying girl on the planet, I get pulled over and written up for not only one, but _two _different tickets." By this time Leon was just staring at her with an awed expression in his eyes. This girl, despite not following the law and being a complainer, fought like she was some sort of navy SEAL. "I was chased by a zombie-cannibal, saved by the same prick who wrote me those tickets only to discover this is his first damn day on the job!"

Leon sighed and just allowed the redhead next to him to continue on her rant. He wasn't even sure if she noticed, but during her rather angry escapades, she had led them all the way to the R.P.D. station. When this was all over, he was going to ask if she was some sort of spy or ninja. Hell, maybe Irons even sent her to make sure he was doing a good job on his first day of work. From her accuracy, the young officer was willing to bet her aim was almost as good as his was.

"-And if I die here with _you _of all people, I swear to God-"

It was going to be a long night.

* * *

"Great," Claire said in a dry tone, jamming a magazine into her handgun roughly. "Not only do I need to find a small child, but I need to find the larger one as well. When I find Leon I'm going to kill him!" Her voice bounced off the sides of the sewers and gave Claire the only sort of comfort she had. The little girl-Sherry was her name-had run off on her for the second time tonight, and then Leon had to go and fall into the goddamn _sewer_.

And Claire hated the sewer with a passion of a thousand burning suns.

For as long as she could remember, Chris always made fun of her fear of bugs. Claire was suppose to be tough, as hard as nails, but place a cockroach in front of her and she'd run in the opposite direction. So now, as she trudged through the disgusting water with only a small flashlight as any source of lighting, Claire found herself extremely paranoid. When she found Leon, however, she felt slightly better until she discovered he was limping.

Dear God, now she was going to have to go ahead and rescue two fully-grown men. "Leon! Ugh, please don't be dead," she called out, stopping short once she reached the officer. The first thing she noticed was that there was a bandage on the _outside _of his uniform[3].

"I got shot," he said simply. Claire raised an eyebrow at this.

"...And you graduated at the top of the Academy? Leon, a bandage goes _on _the wound. It won't do much good being on the outside of your clothing." Once he went into further detail about Ada and Annette-Claire wasn't exactly listening-, she just sighed and started to remove the tourniquet the Asian woman had stupidly put on the outside of his clothes. "Shirt off, and no comments." It was pretty obvious she just wanted to get out of here, and having Leon suffer from blood loss was not going to solve a damn thing.

Maybe if the two had met under a different circumstance, Claire would have found herself more attracted to him then she already was. But right now, whenever she saw his face, the only two things that popped into her mind were ticket one and ticket two.

Claire hated cops, officially.

* * *

The rest of the night was a blur.

As of right now, the only thing Claire knew was that she was safe and sound with a sleeping Sherry on her lap and a solemn Leon to her left. If the reasons for him being so silent weren't awful, she would have been thankful that he was no longer making comments such as 'This zombie thinks you're cute' or 'You're such a typical woman'. Ada had died, and there had been nothing that either of them could do to stop her. However, that mysterious voice had her wondering if the lady in red was really gone, or if she somehow managed to escape.

But that didn't matter right now. Leon stopped the train and Claire woke Sherry up from her slumber. Together, the three of them exited the train and continued on the rail-road track. Once Sherry began to doze off, however, Claire picked her up and slung her across her back, despite it not being a comfortable position.

"I guess I should thank-you," said Claire, her tone rather distant. Leon glanced up, eyebrow raised in a curious way. "You know, for saving my life back there."

"Well, I guess we're square, then."

"...I'm still not going to forgive you about those tickets, though."

"Claire, will you just shut-up and let it go? You're so much cuter when you don't open your mouth."

And thus, the beginning of their relationship. Only not really.

_Fin._

* * *

1- S.D. Perry mentions in CODE how Claire's major was English. I can't see it, then again I can. She'd probably blow her brains out, sadly.

2- For the sake of the crack fiction, we'll say Leon had a name tag.

3- As much as I do love Ada, she has obviously never taken any medical training before. xD I don't see how a bandage will help Leon on the outside of his shoulder...

This prompt came from my best friend, Moe. It was actually delinquency, and then this formed. This is, without a doubt, one-hundred-percent crack fiction. I also mixed in a bit of RE2 with Darkside Chronicles. I know Claire is probably more...spirited then normal and Leon acts more like his RE4 self, but this was just for lawls. So read and review and pray that I continue with my random writing bursts. TTFN, Laurin.


	3. Cigarette

**Cigarette**

* * *

_"...You're a dirty smoker, Leon Kennedy." _

* * *

_Leon Kennedy was most definitely an interesting person to travel with_, Claire thought to herself casually as they walked together through the streets of Raccoon City. There were many different qualities and aspects about him she didn't know about (hell, she only met him about an hour and a half ago), but there was one thing she was pretty certain about.

He was a dirty, filthy smoker[1].

And no, it wasn't like Claire had seen him light a cigarette or anything like that and he didn't have a smoker's voice, but who in their right mind carried around a lighter for no apparent reason? Claire knew what it was like to be around a smoker; Chris smoked all the time. From the way his free hand twitched, the redhead could only assume that he was in desperate need of a smoke, or something like that.

"Leon?" He turned and glanced over at her, eyes lighting up as a look of concern crossed his features. Everything between them had been quiet up until now except for the occasional question of 'Do you have anymore ammo?'.

"Yeah? Is something wrong?" Besides the fact that they were running around in a zombie-infested city? No, nothing was wrong, bud.

Rolling her eyes at that, Claire exhaled and then shrugged her shoulders. "Can I ask something?"

"You just did."

"Ugh! That is _so not_ what I meant and you know it."

Leon only shot her a quick smile. "I know. What did you want to ask me, anyways?"

Claire hesitated. "Well, how did you expect to be a cop if you have an addiction to cigarettes? I mean, with all that tar inside of your lung-"

Leon blanched and then turned around, steel-eyed gaze locking with her own[2]. Why hadn't she noticed how pretty his eyes were before? "You think I _smoke_? Where did you get that from?"

"You carry around a lighter," explained Claire quickly. "And I know what it's like to live with a chain-smoker[3]. So I was just wondering because, you know, smoking is bad for you and-"

Sighing, Leon cut off her rambling by giving her a short, precise explanation. "I don't smoke. Period. Just because I carry around a lighter doesn't mean I have to use it for anything. It just means I'm practical. Besides," he shot down an approaching zombie before turning back to her, "if we're on the subject, you don't see me accusing you of being a serial killer just because you carry around a _knife_, do you?"

For once, Claire Redfield had nothing to say in reply. Half-fuming, she whipped around and allowed her hands to aid her in talking. "I am _not _a serial killer!"

"Then I'm not a smoker."

"...When we're out of this city, remind me to kill you."

"Duly noted."

_Fin. _

* * *

1- Has anyone else noticed that in RE2, when you play as Claire, you have to find the lighter in Chris' office but when you play as Leon he already has it? DIRTY SMOKER, I SAY.

2- Leon has ever-changing-colored-eyes. I know they are probably blue, but the cutscene in RE4 when he looks outside the house-thingy at the very beginning makes them look grey. Plus, I'm so tired of everyone having blue eyes in RE. I mean, COME ON Capcom, pull it together.

3- Chris smokes in the original RE1. I'm sure a lot of people know this, but I'm just adding it in here in case people want to argue with me. It's happened before.

This is more crack. The other night, Moe gave me two prompts, and this was the other one. Naturally, I had another inside joke, so I decided to write it out. Claire is slightly more in character than last time[still not, though. BLAME THE CRACK.] and Leon is still acting like RE4 Leon[can't write dumbass rookie cop to save my existence], so please don't critique me on that. Also, updates won't be as frequent now due to the fact that I have to look through my prompts and find an idea. Until then. ; )


	4. Ice Cream

**Ice Cream  
**

* * *

_ "Life is like an ice-cream cone, you have to lick it one day at a time."_  
_ -Charles M. Schulz _

* * *

Sometimes, on days like these, Claire Redfield would take the time to sit back and enjoy the simple things in life. Perched on a bench in the park, she allowed her eyes to travel over to one figure walking closer to her. A soft smile crossed her features and she swore she saw a small flicker of one of his.

"What flavor did you get?" Claire perked up considerably once Leon returned with the soft-served treat. Squinting, she made a face and held out her hand to accept one of the cones. "Gimme the strawberry one."

He frowned deeply. "That's mine. I thought you liked chocolate ice cream."

"I did." By now, the strawberry cone had already been snatched out of the young agent's hands. "But I've been on a strawberry kick lately. Plus you owe me your life for many different reasons, so you won't complain when I hijack your flavor."

Making an aggravated noise, Leon sat down next to Claire, half-melting ice cream cone in his hand. "One of these days, that excuse is going to wear out and you'll have to find a new one."

"I know."

"..."

"Then I'll just have to find something else to hold over your head for the rest of your life." Claire offered him a smile before leaning over and attempting taking a lick from the ice cream cone in Leon's hand.

"That one isn't even yours," he protested lightly, holding his ice cream away from her in a protective manner. Claire laughed a bit and pressed her lips to the side of his cheek. Pulling away, she grinned and licked the dribbling flavor off of her own cone. "What was that for?"

"When you were trying to get your ice cream away from me, you must have gotten some on your cheek. As much as I would have liked it in a cone, tasting it this way was a thousand times better."

Claire never felt so successful as she watched a faint tint of pink dust over his cheeks. Mission accomplished.

_Fin._

* * *

Because she so would and you know it. This one is rather short and fluffy, but I'm preparing you for the next one to come. And holy cows, I already have 5 alerts on this story. That makes me smile. :] Thanks to Hobohunter for always reviewing! It totally makes my life. ;3 Ciao.


	5. Tequila

**Tequila **

* * *

_"One tequila, two tequila, three tequila, floor." _

_-George Carlin. _

* * *

Breathing out rather roughly, Claire did her best to hold on to the staggering government agent to the best of her abilities. Considering that she weighed around one-hundred and fifteen pounds and Leon was nothing but pure muscle, it wasn't exactly working out too well. Sure, Claire was strong, but not enough to heave Leon around like he was as light as a feather. She finally managed to snag the apartment key from the rather intoxicated agent and shove it into the lock, quickly twisting and opening the door. After much dragging and babbling on Leon's part, Claire finally pushed him down onto his bed and leaned against the door frame.

"Dear _God_, Ace, you weigh a thousand pounds," panted the woman. She slid down against the door in attempts to sit still and regain her composure before she went home. "You are never going drinking with Chris again, I swear."

Leon was pretty much unfazed. Propping himself up on one elbow, he flashed a pearly-white smile and chuckled. "But it was fun."

Giving him a rather evil eye, Claire scoffed and shook her head. "It was not fun trying to convince you to get off the table and stop dancing to Britney Spear's song '_3_'. First of all, I didn't even know you knew the words and secondly, _I _should be the one piss-ass drunk, not you!" The party at the bar had been in celebration for her college graduation, after all. And now where was she? Stuck with her drunk friend.

Peachy keen.

"Come and lay down with meeeee," whined Leon, rolling over to his side in order to make more room for the woman currently situated on the floor.

"No."

"Why not? You're no fun, Claire."

"...Our roles have definitely been switched tonight, Kennedy."

"Please?"

"No."

"_Pretty _please?"

Claire groaned in annoyance, smacking her forehead. Why her? Oh yeah, that's right; because Jill refused to drive him home and Chris was already plastered himself. Like she should be, dammit. Standing up, Claire took a seat on the edge of the bed and rolled her eyes. "You're an annoying drunk, Leon. Really." A couple of seconds later, two strong, warm arms slid around her torso, pulling her backwards until her back hit his muscled chest. Breath catching in her throat, Claire chanced a look over her shoulder to catch glimpse of what the government agent was doing. He brushed back some of the hair from her neck before he leaned in, his face pressed flush against the crook of her neck.

"Stay here tonight." It wasn't a question.

Trying her hardest to calm down her beating heart, Claire pulled herself together enough to reply with a firm, "No."

"Why not?"

She hesitated. "Because you're drunk, Leon. You won't remember any of this in the morning." She froze when his lips brushed the skin of her neck and tried her best to ignore the shivers running up and down her spine.

"...Who said I'm drunk?"

"...Leon, do you mean to tell me you faked being drunk so you could get me inside of your apartment and seduce me?"

She could feel him smirking against her neck. "Did it work?"

Claire let out a sound of annoyance and turned her head so that her eyes locked with his. "You could have just asked, dork." Leon closed the gap between them and Claire could have sworn her heart was jumping out of her ribcage.

_'Note to self,' _she thought as she closed her eyes and returned the kiss with as much fervor as Leon was giving, _'take Leon to bars more often and have him get fake drunk so we can do this again.' _

_Fin. _

* * *

_..._This was suppose to be funny and crack-like. How the HELL did it turn out so...sugary-sweet? I do like this one, though. A lot. It's sweet, and I can totally see Leon pretending to be drunk to get some woman inside his apartment. Although all he would have to do is look at me and I'd be inside his bed in a heartbeat. Just saying. Anyways, my biffle Kelsey and I have this joke where we believe Leon is a hardcore tequila drinker and gets on tables and sings 3 while intoxicated. He's secretly a party-boy at heart. Thanks to everyone for reading/reviewing/alerting/favoriting! This little anthology already has more hits then some of my old oneshots, so I'm just a bit surprised people enjoy reading my shit. xD Later guys!


	6. Chemistry

**Chemistry**

* * *

_"Physical attraction, chemical reaction." _

_-Grey's Anatomy_

* * *

"We should go out."

It wasn't a question, but it definitely made Claire blink a bit. Glancing from her homework, the redhead made a face of confusion and shifted the phone to her other ear. "That's a bit random, but sure. Do you want to go out to lunch or something?"

"Claire, I'm not asking you to go out as friends. I'm asking you to go out on a _date_." Leon sighed into the receiver and leaned his head against the headboard of his bed. He had thought his offer was pretty obvious but, then again, sometimes he had to spell out what he wanted when it came to her.

"A date?"

"Yeah, a date. You know, it's where two people go out together when they are romantically-"

"I know what a date is," snapped Claire before he could finish the sentence. "What I meant is _why. _I thought we were just friends."

Leon frowned at this, quickly switching the phone from one ear to the other. "We can be, if that's all you want."

"No!" Claire mentally smacked her head. "It's just, I mean...it's very...unexpected."

"Actually, Claire, it really shouldn't be. You and I together just kind of make sense, even if you are the most oblivious woman in the entire world."

"We're just so _different._ That's all." the Redfield casually twirled the phone chord between her thumb and index finger, waiting for a reply.

"Different is good, Claire. You know what they say, right? Opposites attract."

She sighed and shook her head. "That's only in _chemistry, _dummy."

"..."

"Oh," was all Claire said once she realized how dumb that actually sounded. "Whatever. It sounded better inside of my head, I swear."

Snorting into the phone, Leon rolled his eyes and exhaled. "Look, I'll pick you up at seven, okay?"

"Yeah, but Leon-"

Hanging up on her, the blond government agent stood up from his bed and allowed a smirk to tilt at the corners of his lips. She was so not going to live this comment down whenever he was around.

_Fin. _

* * *

Corny is my middle name, yes. Prompt idea actually came from Hobohunter's review last night. xD Once again, Kelsey and I have an inside joke about the word chemistry. Seems like something she'd do. I've been getting a lot of questions as to why I update once a day, and I'd thought I'd answer. I update once a day because this little anthology is suppose to get me back into the writing swing. It forces me to write something once-a-day, even if it is short. The next prompt is more serious, the one after that is crack, and then a fluffy one. Yes, I do plan in advance, kthnx.


	7. Handcuffs

**Handcuffs**

* * *

_"This has potential to be the most stupidest thing you've ever done." _

_"Who keeps broken handcuffs in their bedrooms!" _

_"..."_

_"Oh, I get it. This is some kinky thing, isn't it?"_

* * *

It was a rather rare thing for Leon to actually be home and inside of his apartment. It was another rarity for Claire to be home at the same time he was. So when he called and asked if she wanted to come over, she happily agreed. Now, as she stood in his bedroom looking around for the bottle of vitamins he asked her to fetch, the younger Redfield sighed and realized how large his apartment-no, it was more of a penthouse-really was. "Where the hell is this stupid bottle?" Her eyes searched around his dresser and, just when she was about to give up, something caught her eye.

...Were those _handcuffs_?

Curiously, she pulled them from out of the dresser drawer and glanced at then curiously when an idea hit her. Grinning widely, Claire dangled them in front of her face for a moment or two before darting back into the main living room area. Screw finding the vitamins, this was more fun, anyways. Leon was standing inside of the kitchen, his back turned and facing away the plotting redhead.

Claire was trying her best to be sneaky, but it was hard when Leon's hearing was far superior to her own. This didn't stop her from moving behind him and grabbing his arm. Slapping the cool metal of the handcuff on his wrist, she grinned and leaned in closer, reaching for his other arm. "You're under arres-ouch!" As she had been reaching for Leon's other arm, his reflexes must have finally kicked in. Spinning around, he pinned her between the counter and himself, her wrist gripped in his hand. The sound of metal clicking was signal that something had gone wrong.

_Very _wrong.

"...Did you just-"

"It was a reflex," defended Leon, staring down at their now connected hands. Somehow between thinking Claire was trying some sort of assault on him and trapping her between the counter and himself, the other free cuff had found itself around Claire's wrist. "Shit," he cussed, yanking the younger woman back into his bedroom in search for the master key. "Claire, this has to be most dumbest thing you've ever done. And trust me, you've done a lot of stupid things in your lifetime."

Jerking back at that comment, Claire tried to even her pace with Leon's so he didn't rip off her arm. "Woah, excuse me? It was a joke. You didn't have to go all _secret service_ and handcuff me to you! That was all your doing, buddy." Leon didn't even have an intelligent reply to that. "Besides," Claire stopped once Leon stopped dragging her and merely stood, watching as he dug through his dresser, "these are only play handcuffs, right?"

Leon instantly stopped his search, eyes landing on the Redfield with a rather annoyed expression on his face. "No, Claire, these are real. Back from the R.P.D. They are one-hundred percent _real _as well as being one-hundred percent _broken._"

"They're broken?" Claire grinned and took the small, silver key from out of Leon's hands. "Then we can just unlock them and be on our merry way, correct?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Some of the metal collapsed here." Leon took his free hand and tapped the area where the key was suppose to fit. "And you can't really get these off."

Claire blinked numbly. "You mean I'm stuck to you?"

Sighing, Leon closed his eyes and shook his head. "It would appear that way, yeah."

"...You planned this, didn't you?"

He gave her a look. "Oh yes, Claire. I planned for you to snoop inside my bedroom, find my ancient handcuffs, have you decide to play cop and then get ourselves stuck together."

There was a silence as Claire thought over something, her nose scrunching up in thought. "Why do you even still have broken handcuffs?"

"..."

"Oh, _God._" She furiously tugged at the handcuff. "They are some sick sex toy, aren't they? You're a closet pervert and into bon-"

"_Claire!_" Leon almost looked a little flustered, but Claire was guessing the lights were playing tricks on her eyes. "I just never tossed them out, okay? It isn't like that."

Not even replying to him, Claire held up her cuffed hand and stared at the place where the key was suppose to fit. A key wouldn't fit, surely, but maybe something else would. "Hey, Leon? Do you have a lockpick?"

* * *

An hour and a half later and three lockpicks broken, Claire had somehow managed to get the metal device off her wrist. Rubbing the sensitive skin, she sighed and then looked over at Leon's expression and nearly laughed. "Something wrong, Ace?"

"While I'm glad you got it off your wrist successfully, we still have a problem." He held up his wrist for show, allowing the free side of the handcuff to dangle in the air. Smirking, Claire leaned in so close that she could feel his breath tickle the side of her face.

"I dunno, Ace. I think being the submissive one in the relationship suits you." And she leaned in, her lips pressing against his in a short butterfly kiss.

They were never getting rid of those handcuffs, concluded Leon as he captured Claire's lips back with his own.

_Fin._

* * *

I'm very iffy about this one. It's crack obviously and they aren't in character, but I could care less. xD This is for Kelsey because she wanted this one written. I do like the ending, though. And I've noticed that, whenever I write crack, it isn't nearly half as descriptive as the more serious stuff. -Shrug- Whatever, I don't exactly care. Thanks for all of the kind reviews, guys. They put a smile on my face. 3 Ciao guys.


	8. Exs

The atmosphere was rather warm and crowded.

Once the music switched to something lighter, one Claire Redfield stopped and allowed a frown to crease at the corners of her lips. As much as she could understand playing slower songs at a party, this was a _club_. The slower, more melodic tone drifting out of the speakers wasn't something anyone could easily dance to, so it threw her off. With the noise of the previous song still ringing in her eardrums, she maneuvered herself away from the crowd and rejoined the familiar face at the bar.

"Hey there, stranger. Come here often?" Claire winked at the blond next to her playfully. Flagging down the bartender, she quickly ordered a drink and leaned her elbows on the cool, marble counter top.

He chuckled at her mock attempt at a pick-up line and shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know. Why don't you tell me?" Carefully, as if to make sure not to spill anything, the government agent picked up his glass and tilted it back. After placing it down, though, Claire looked over at the amber-colored liquid and groaned.

"Brandy? Again? Really, Leon, you have awful taste in alcohol..."

"So says the Jack Daniels drinker," retorted Leon swiftly as he finished off his drink and flagged the bartender for another one. "Besides, I don't get a chance to be drunk often. I can count on one hand how many times I've been seriously plastered."

Claire blinked, accepting her glass from the bartender. Swerving her chair slightly so that she now faced him, she snorted and brought the glass up to her lips. "Oh really? I'm sure they were some memorable times then."

"I guess you could say that. If it wasn't for me getting plastered the night before Raccoon City, I probably wouldn't be here talking to you right now."

Choking on her drink, Claire managed to calm herself down. Her eyes locked with his, mouth opening to ask the question she was practically itching to. "You were _hungover_ in Raccoon? Leon, wow. I'm not even that bad."

Leon offered a weak half-smile before shrugging. "Yeah. I went to this party because my girlfriend at the time broke up with me and got completely wasted. I was late to work on my first day, which potentially saved my life. And I know what you're going to ask," he glanced over in the redhead's direction, "and yes, I did get broken up with the night before I was suppose to start my job. Laugh all you want."

"I wasn't going to laugh." Claire looked rather offended by that statement. "But I am sorry. How serious were you two?"

"Serious enough for me to want to keep a long distance relationship," replied Leon carefully. He sighed and shook his head. "Don't apologize for it, either. It's in the past now, you know? Besides, one good thing did happen from her breaking up with me that night."

Confused, Claire placed her glass back on the counter and looked at him. "What's that?"

Turning his chair to face her completely, Leon offered her a genuine smile and held up his glass. "If she hadn't broken things off with me, I never would have gotten the chance to meet you." And he lifted his glass back, not getting the chance to see the light flush staining the young woman's cheeks across from him.

_Fin. _

* * *

SERIOUS-NESS? WHAT IS THIS NONSENSE? Yes, I actually wrote a more serious piece-be shocked. Update is late because I was at the hospital all day[boo]. IVIG treatments really suck. And the stuff about Leon having a girlfriend before? Totally true. It says so in the Resident Evil Archive book I just so happen to own. I don't know how serious it was, but apparently serious enough for Leon to drink himself into a drunken stupor. xD


	9. Differences

**Differences**

* * *

_"I guess it goes without saying you're the one who brings 'corny' to our relationship." _

_"That wasn't even funny, Claire." _

* * *

It was suppose to be a simple conversation.

She was suppose to have said yes instead of questioning him and his actions. But, in the end, he got his way and was now opening her door and guiding her into the restaurant that he had picked out just for this occasion. He was making sure to be the perfect gentleman, a trait which they both knew was an act of some sort.

"Leon," Claire sighed and took her head. "Will you stop acting so weird? You don't have to be polite, you know. I've known you for seven years. I think I know how you act by now."

He chuckled and took his seat opposite from her. Resting his face on his hand for a moment, Leon replied, "Have you ever thought that maybe I was trying to impress you?"

It was now her turn to laugh. "You don't need to impress me. All I want is for you to be yourself. That's all." She fell silent, hands nervously twisting the fabric of her sweater. It wasn't that hard to tell something was on her mind; Claire Redfield always wore her emotions on her sleeve.

"Something wrong?"

"I guess I'm still confused is all," she confessed slowly, her eyes refusing to meet his gaze. "We're both so _different. _And not the 'good' type of different, either. I'm talking the kind of stuff that develops into pet peeves..."

Leon leaned forward, an amused smile twitching on the corners of his mouth. "Even if we are different, I like to think of myself as a rather adjustable person. What do you think I'd get annoyed with?"

She hesitated, teeth biting down on the bottom of her lip in thought. "Well, I don't return phone calls. Ever."

"There is such thing as text message, Claire."

Claire scoffed at his reply, adding in, "I can't cook."

"I like takeout."

"I steal covers whenever I sleep-"

"And I don't like to sleep with the covers on."

It was apparent she was growing rather frustrated with him now. She sighed deeply, eyelids shutting before she said, "I'm a workaholic."

"That makes two of us."

"I don't remember dates very well."

By now, Leon's expression was turning from amused to downright entertained. "I have a really good memory."

"Ugh, Leon, must you combat everything I say?" Claire's eyes met with his, the look upon her face growing rather exasperated. "Just tell me why. Why me?"

He didn't miss a beat. "Because I love you, that's why. Isn't that enough?"

And she decided that it was definitely more than _just enough._

* * *

Somewhat sequel to 'Chemistry'. This is so sappy I really have no words for it. Kindasorta like it, but you know. Excuse me while I go and take a nap now. This came from the depths of my own mind, so if it's corny, that's why. xD My friends provide me with better prompts, as you can tell. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed, favorited, and alerted me! It definitely inspires me to keep at this, even though I don't feel like writing sometimes.


	10. Zipper

**Zipper**

* * *

_"Finding the perfect guy is like finding the perfect dress-you never know until you try him on." _

_-Anonymous. _

* * *

While Claire Redfield looked absolutely stunning in whatever she was wearing, Leon couldn't remember a time when she had looked as beautiful as she had tonight. And now, as he pinned her against his living room wall, he couldn't seem to recall a time when he wanted her more then he did right now. It had been rather difficult to contain himself when they were at the banquet, but Leon kept reminding himself that he was on duty, even if Claire was dragging him all around the room while keeping her hand intertwined with his. She had truly been the most beautiful woman there and Leon couldn't have felt more smug whenever he glanced down to see it was _his_ hand she was holding and not someone else's.

Now, as his lips connected with the soft skin of her neck, his hands roamed down her back, trying to find the one thing that was keeping that dress in place.

"Mhm, Leon, not tonight." Claire's hands pushed against his chest in attempts to get him to simply move off of her, but to no avail. She closed her eyes as his lips found her's and she sighed into the kiss, arms wrapping around his neck. After a few moments or so, she pulled away for some much needed air and turned her head to the side. "Leon, I mean it. You're going to wrinkle my dress and I'd have to send it out for dry cleaning."

He leaned forward, breath fanning out against the shell of her ear. "Screw the dress, Claire." And he knew she gave in once she sought out his lips, their breath mingling with one another in a single moment's passion. Nimbly his fingers discovered the small, metal zipper he was searching for and, with one simple noise, the article of clothing pooled on the ground, completely ignored and forgotten.

* * *

"You know, Claire," said Leon the next morning as he glanced over at the woman lying there next to him who was wearing his shirt in a comfortable manner. This fact was enough to make him smile within itself. "While I did like that dress on you last night, I must say it looks a thousand times better on the floor."

There was a silence as Claire's storm blue eyes met his. "You're a jerk, you know that?" She confirmed, moving slightly closer so that their arms were touching. "And you're paying for my dry-cleaning because that was one _hell _of an expensive dress."

Leon then decided that, even if she was currently pouting at him, it was totally worth it because he knew that as much as she complained, Claire would do it all over again in a heartbeat.

* * *

...Board line smut. Oh dear God, what have I turned into? I almost feel like I should raise the rating because of this chapter, but it's only...implied. THEY COULD HAVE JUST PLAYED STRIP POKER. Anyways, no comments. I'll pester Kelsey or Moe soon for a better prompt because I'm saving the ones on LJ. x_x


	11. Proposal

To say he was anxious was a definite understatement.

As Leon S. Kennedy placed down the final touches to his meal, he couldn't help but feel a little bit more than just worried. Claire was going to be over at any moment and the black, velvet box inside of his pocket was feeling heavier by the second. When there was a soft knock on the door, he was swift to answer the door.

"Hey there, stranger." Claire smiled at the sight of her boyfriend and leaned in, pressing her lips against his in a soft manner. She pulled away and slid into the apartment-it was more like a penthouse then anything-and blinked at the sight before her. The lights were dimmed rather low, giving the room a more romantic feel, and the table which they _never _used was actually set up with a meal. Something fishy was going on and Claire was determined to find out what it was.

"...Are you trying to seduce me?"

Leon rolled his eyes. "Claire, can't I do something nice for you once in a while? You are my girlfriend."

Thinking this over for a moment, Claire opened her mouth to protest until her eyes landed upon the bottle of champagne sitting on the table. "..Is that _bubbly_?"

"Of course you'd notice the alcohol before everything else," commented Leon, his arms crossing over his chest.

Claire laughed at his reaction and stood up on her tip-toes, kissing his cheek softly. "I'm going to wash my hands, okay? I'll be back."

As the government agent watched her retreat into the guest bathroom, he reached down into his pocket and retrieved the small, velvet box and flipped it open. The ring itself was simple-he even had Jill's opinion before buying it-but it was something that Claire _may_ consider wearing. He sighed and took it out of the box, a small idea forming inside of his mind.

She was the type to like things out of the ordinary and what could be better then _finding_ the ring somewhere?

Making sure not to spill anything over, Leon placed the(very expensive) ring into the glass and slipped the box back into his pocket. A couple of minutes later, Claire walked back from the bathroom and smiled, taking her seat across from Leon.

"So, what's so special that made you plan this? You're never romantic, only corny."

"I resent that. I'm not corny all of the time."

"Most of the time." Claire returned and lifted her glass up and to her lips, completely ignoring Leon's look of interest. As she went to swallow, Leon instantly noted that something was wrong from the way she was making choking noises. His eyes flew to the glass that had been dropped on the floor and he cursed himself for placing the damn ring inside of the glass.

"Shit." The blond haired man was by her side quickly, hands wrapping around her midsection in order to preform the Heimlich maneuver. If he killed Claire-he didn't even want to finish that thought. Roughly pressing in his hands, a sigh of relief ran through his system once the ring flew across the room, sliding underneath his couch.

Claire coughed a bit more, hands instinctively flying to her throat. "What the hell _was that_?" she demanded, eyes flickering over in the direction that the object previously lodged inside her throat had flown to. Mentally smacking his forehead, Leon walked over to his couch and bent down, hand roaming around for the small piece of jewelry. Once his hand found it, he stood up and walked into the kitchen, slowly rinsing it off until it was clean and not full of dust and spit. He turned back around to meet Claire's blazing eyes and dead panned.

"I guess now would be a bad time to ask you to marry me?"

She stared at him with a rather incredulously expression on her face. "You placed the ring _inside _of the glass?"

"Yes, but I would really appreciate it if we never spoke of this again."

"You're going to have one hell of a story to explain to everyone when they asked how you proposed."

Leon smiled at this sentence and slid the ring on her finger. "At least it wasn't corny."

Thinking this over, Claire shrugged her shoulders and nodded. "Yeah, but you managed to almost murder me."

"Claire, just let it go and kiss me already." And she was more then happy to oblige.

* * *

LATE UPDATES, FTW. This is kinda badly written. Whatevs. Excuse me while I go talk on the phone now.


	12. Interrupted

How it had happened was something Claire wasn't able to explain.

One moment they had both been sitting innocently on the couch, watching the T.V. in front of them and making slight conversation and then the next, they were staring at each other with just a _teeny-tiny _space between them. As Leon's eyelids shut slowly over his (beautifully colored) eyes, Claire couldn't help but find herself leaning in as well. Once her eyes closed, she could have sworn there was a soft chuckle coming from the lips of the man across from her.

Her mind was screaming at her because, hello, she was about to kiss _Leon. _Y'know, the guy who makes 'later gator' jokes and would take a bullet to save a strange woman in a heart beat.

**Earth to Claire! Come in Claire, this is your _brain _speaking to you. Abandon ship before you do something incredibly dumb.**

_'Hello, you've reached Claire. She is currently unavailable, so please leave a message.' _

She could feel his breath on her face, warming her cheeks and making her stomach flip-flop a few times inside of her stomach. Mentally, she knew that kissing Leon was going to be something that she would regret later but as of right now, her heart was winning the battle. Just as their lips were about to touch, a loud noise reverberated from within said man's pocket.

That was the only real awakening she needed.

Jerking herself backwards, the Redfield woman tried her best to fight the flush that was working its way across the apples of her cheeks. Next to her, Leon groaned and reached into his pocket, pulling out the phone and pressing the answer button. Working for the government was really starting to get old, especially during moments such as these. As he listened to his orders, Leon's eyes flickered over to the young woman fidgeting next to him and he inwardly let out a curse. After a moment or two in which the only words he spoke were 'got it', the blond hung up the phone and allowed himself to sit in the rather awkward silence.

"I've got to go." He stood up, shoving the phone into his back pocket. He locked eyes with Claire for a moment or two, debating on if he should go ahead and tease her about the crimson coloring on her cheeks because she was a _Redfield_ and _Redfields _don't do embarrassment. Claire stood up as well, shifting her weight to her other foot as she tried her best to recompose herself because Oh My God, she almost kissed _Leon,_ the two facial expressions wonder.

If the thought bothered her so much, why was her heart still racing like she just ran a triathlon?

Tucking some hair behind her ear, Claire frowned and dipped her head in a slight nod. "Okay. I'll see you later then, Ace?" Opening the door, the redhead woman offered an uneasy smile and almost slammed the door once Leon was out of her apartment. Shutting her eyes and leaning against the door, Claire allowed the past events to replay inside of her mind until there was a knock on her door not five seconds later. Rather confused, she unlocked the door and opened it once more, not surprised to see Leon still standing there.

"Leon, what ar-" She didn't get to finish her sentence, however, once his lips descended upon hers without as much as a notice. Snaking her arms around his neck, Claire stood up on her tiptoes, her fingers reaching up and twisting in his hair, deepening the kiss. This time, with his lips moving against hers, her mind didn't say anything in means of protest. Once they both broke off for some much needed air, Leon's lips traveled up to her ear.

"I still need to leave," he breathed and, just from his tone, Claire could tell that he didn't want to leave.

Sighing, she untangled herself from him and offered a smile. "I know you do. Now go, Mr. Bond, before HQ gets pissy at you." He smirked and leaned down, pecking her cheek carefully before he reluctantly allowed her to close the door. Outside, he answered his phone before it was even able to ring.

"Hunnigan, I swear, one of these days I'm going to kill you for calling during the worse times possible."

Only not really, because Leon didn't want to end up in federal prison and he was almost positive Claire wouldn't bail him out, despite how much he would bribe her.

_Fin. _

* * *

LATE UPDATES ftl. Kelsey has been consuming most of my time, I swear, so blame her. Anyways, fluffy with a wee bit of crack(come on, it's _me_). Thanks for all the reviews(I have 30...wtf?). They make my day! Happy reading. ;3


	13. Poetry

He knew she could never resist a challenge. It was just something that both Redfield were infamous for. So when Leon leaned across the coffee table, his eyes trailing away from his own (important) paperwork to look over at Claire's homework, the opportunity was absolutely perfect.

"Is that English homework?"

Claire glanced up from the paper she was intensely staring at and exhaled. "Yeah, it is. I'm trying to dissect Emily Dickinson's work but it's hard to keep my focus when all she does is talk about death and stuff like that."

Leaning forward and ignoring the thick, blond piece of hair falling into his line of vision, Leon offered a smirk and tapped the paper. "Why don't you try to one up Miss Dickinson, then? Write me a poem and I'll judge it."

The younger woman just shot him a look and groaned. "What are you planning? I'm pretty sure you know that my poetry writing is dismal at best."

"Still, it'd be fun to see what you wrote. C'mon, Claire, just do it. It can be about me." It was almost as if those words were a trigger point for her. Smiling rather devilously, Claire flipped her piece of paper over and started writing rather frantically. A good four minutes later or so, she cleared her groaned and bobbed her head.

"Alright, Leon, you asked for it. Ready?"

Leon frowned at her sudden change of attitude. "I don't know, Red. You weren't all too happy about writing a poem and now it's as if someone told you it was Open Mic night."

Rolling her icy-colored eyes, Claire smoothed out the paper and grinned. "Roses are red, violets are blue, Leon's hair makes him look gay, and I'm sure others agree, too."

"..."

"Something wrong?" Claire asked, placing on the innocent front. There were many things Claire Redfield was not, but she always was a good actress. If Leon hadn't been there to witness her _poetry _(is that even the proper word for it?) he just might have believed she didn't do anything.

Letting out a noise of disbelief, Leon rested his chin against his knuckles and shook his head. "You call that _poetry_?"

"Better then yours, at least," retorted Claire swiftly. "Unless, you know, you'd like to prove that you can write something better."

Leon lifted an eyebrow. "Fine, and I can do it from off the top of my head. Let's see...roses are red, violets are blue, Claire better not make anymore gay jokes because I don't want to argue."

"Lame," Claire decided, turning her attention back to her paper. Across from her, Leon deadpanned and rolled his eyes. He wasn't about to say anything else because Claire's poem was far worse then his own.

"Hey Claire?"

She looked up from her homework. "Yeah Ace?"

Hesitating for a moment, he rolled his eyes. "I may be no Shakespeare, and my poems don't always rhyme, but I'd like to take you out if you'd give me a time."

Claire sat there, her blank expression turning into one of amusement. "Leon, that has to be the most corniest thing you've ever say in your entire life. I think it surpasses 'later gator' and-"

Leon scoffed. "Claire, will you just go on a damn date with me already?"

"So much for being Prince Charming. I'm free around 7 tomorrow, by the way."

* * *

_Roses are red_

_Violets are blue_

_I made this stupid rhyme_

_To say I love you._

* * *

Wow, my own level of corny never ceases to amaze me. Anyways, I'm starting to run out of ideas! D: I mean, I has one for prompt 15, but 14 has me stumped. Any ideas? I could try to write...something serious...but that probably won't work. Uh, hello, have you _seen_ what I write?


	14. Skinny Dipping

**Skinny-Dipping**

* * *

_"This is going to be a rather interesting story to explain to everyone when they ask." _

_"Well, I'll just have to say that you suggested it and it's all your fault."_

_"...I'm sensing verbal and emotional abuse in this relationship." _

* * *

"I've never gone skinny-dipping," said Claire in a rather bored expression, storm-colored eyes fixed upon the blond in front of her who easily lifted his glass up and took a sip from it. Rather shocked, the younger woman merely lifted a thin, red eyebrow and snorted. "Should I really not be surprised? I mean, you are a _whore, _Leon. Mind telling me this little story?"

A simple smirk crossed over on his handsome features. "Let's just say that parties in the Police Academy got wild very quickly, okay? And we'll leave it at that." Elbows resting against the cluttered coffee table(he's not sure why she has it when she rarely spends time in the living room) he leaned in so close that he can almost feel her breathing on him,."Want to do something about it, then?"

Claire tried to hide the flush working its way across her cheeks. "You mean go _skinny-dipping_? With you?"

"Something wrong with me?"

"No." She shook her head. "As long as you promise not to take advantage of me or anything like that."

He instantly dead-panned. "Claire, why is that always the first thing your mind jumps to?"

Smirking, the red head across from him gave an innocent shrug to her shoulders. "I don't know, Ace. Maybe it's because I have a hot 'bod and I can't recall the last time you have gotten laid."

"Do you realize how conceited that sounded?"

"Does it matter? It _is _true, is it not? Mr. Unlucky-in-love?" Claire picked at the dirt underneath her nails, a sly smile tugging at the corners of her mouth. "And how are we going to get a pool? Everything is closed at this time at night."

Flicking the center of her forehead in a teasing manner, Leon pulled back and shook his head. "Are you forgetting my _profession_, Red?"

"Oh."

"..."

"_Oh." _Claire grinned and swattered his hand away, getting to her feet. "I'll be back in five minutes, okay?"

This was definitely going to be eventful, that was for sure.

* * *

Twenty minutes and a rather silent car ride over, Leon pulled up into the gym's parking lot and glanced over at his partner-in-crime. "Ready to break into this place?"

Claire frowned, her fingers twirling around the lock pick Leon had tossed in her lap for the time being. "What if we get caught?"

"We won't."

"You sure are confident," replied Claire slowly, making sure to close the door swiftly. Despite the fact that they were going to be swimming _without _clothing, the younger Redfield had still insisted upon them bringing swimwear. Half of her wondered why she even agreed to go skinny-dipping with Leon; now that she thought about it, she could smack herself for being stupid.

The noise of the door opening was enough to nap her out of her train of thoughts. Leon glanced back at her, motioning with his head for her to follow.

Oh _God, _what had she gotten herself into?

* * *

Thankfully, the indoor pool had an off switch for their lights or else Claire didn't think she'd have the nerve to go through with this. Sure, swimming nude by herself was perfectly fine, but with another person? Especially when this other person happened to be a rather (un)attractive government agent who could be rather arrogant when the time called for it.

Biting her lip and taking in the tile underneath her (bare)feet, Claire exited the locker room and held on to the towel around her body more fiercely. "Close your eyes and turn around, pervert." It wasn't surprising that Leon was already in the pool before her. Still, he did what he was told with a slight chuckle. Claire couldn't have been more thankful for the darkness inside of the pool room as she slipped the towel off her (rather naked) body and darted into the pool. Treading over to the other side of the pool as far away from Leon as she could manage, she leaned against the pool wall and shivered because, _holy hell_, it was freezing. "Okay," she breathed out, "you can look now."

Leon turned around, his vision slightly hampered due to the shadows created by the shadows in the pool. A slow, devious smile crossed his face which, even in the dark, made Claire's hair stand on end.

She hated it when he smiled like that.

"What are you doing...?" She let out a slight yelp when he dove under the water. Nervously, she moved away from her area and into the deeper end of the pool. Like hell was she falling for his tricks. Once she reached the deepest end of the pool, Claire gripped the side so tightly her knuckles turned white. "What are you doing?" she hissed once more as he popped up on _her _side of the pool. Leon turned around, eyes squinting in the darkness to try and locate where his red haired companion had swam off to.

"I do believe I was trying to mingle with you. Is that so wrong?"

"Yes it is," retorted Claire in a low tone, her hands letting go off the wall. With a frown, she jerked her head and sighed. "Close your eyes again. I'm putting on my bathing suit since this was obviously a ploy to get me into your bed."

He smirked, turning around like she ordered. "Maybe it was. Why? Is it working?"

She snorted and stepped out of the pool once making sure that Leon wasn't watching her. Wrapping the towel around herself carefully and grabbing his bathing suit shorts, she tossed them at his head and rolled her eyes. "Not even." Slipping into the women's locker room, Claire slipped her bathing suit back on and walked out, glad to see that Leon was actually wearing his bathing suit. Jumping back into the pool, she waded over to where the blond was standing and smile slightly. "How about a friendly race between you and me?"

Pausing, Leon shifted his gaze over to Claire, allowing a smile to touch his lips. "I don't see why not," he finally agreed and ready himself. "Although, what do I get if I win?"

"Eternal bragging rights."

"We'll see." He only readied himself and waited for her count down. And, as he had predicted, he won.

Breathing heavily, Claire only jumped slightly when two rather muscled arms pinned her against the wall of the pool. Rather shocked blue eyes mixed with intense grey and she could have sworn that her stomach dropped a bit. "What are you doing?" It surprised her how tiny her voice was; since when did _Leon _render her to a mere whisper?

He leaned forward slightly, lips hovering only inches above hers. "Why Claire, don't you remember? I have a prize I won and I'm claiming it." And his lips crashed on hers. She closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around his neck, half frowning once he pulled away from her and moved his lips to brush against her ear.

"Am I still doing a bad job of getting into your bed?"

Claire smirked and turned her lips closer to his. "You aren't doing that_ bad_." When she kissed him again, he didn't protest because, in a sense, he had won.

Like always.

* * *

IT'S DONE. IT'S DONE. OHMYGOD, THREE DAYS OF TORMENT. I've been distracted guysss. Next chapter is something slightly different, and I think you'll like ittt. Thanks to everyone who gave prompt ideas! This came from Kelsey, again. Love you all! I almost have 40 reviews...o.o


	15. Anthology

**Disclaimer: **I realized I've never done one of these. Interesting. Uh, I don't own Claire Redfield or Leon S. Kennedy. Both are characters belonging to Capcom. Hell, I don't even own these prompts, I just found them off the 50Ficlets LJ. Oops.

**Author's Note: **-Dies a million times- I have 40 reviews for only 14 chapters. I'm so happy that people continue to read this series. I was debating with myself if I wanted to stop at thirty[initial plan], or drag it out to 50. We'll see how it goes. xD But for now, consider this the mid-way chapter! I hope you guys like this. I wanted to mix up the ideas a little, so...enjoy!

* * *

**o01. Black and White**

If only, Claire muses, relationships could be outlined and diagrammed for her because she _should have seen this coming._

**o02. Me & You**

"It's always going to end up like this, isn't it?" Claire asked as she checked the bullet chamber inside the loaned gun. From within the elevator, Leon only sighed and shook his head. "Just try not to get yourself killed, partner."

**o03. Sent Away**

He won't look at her as he delivers the news. The only thing worse then having to tell her he's leaving is when he tells her how long the mission is for.

**o04. Missing You**

She writes him every single day, even if she doesn't always send the letters.

**o05. Will Never Be**

"You can't let her go," Claire whispers in the darkness of her apartment, eyes closing tightly as tears threaten to spill over her cheeks. Why did she always have to be second best to a memory?

**o06. First Love**

When her lips brush against his, Leon can't seem to recall anyone he has ever cared for more in his life.

**o07. Getting There**

No matter how many times he corrects her, Claire still can't manage to make half-way decent pancakes. So when he wakes up one morning to find her covered in batter he just laughs because, in a sense, she's at least learning.

**o08. Hit or Miss**

"There will only be one chance with you and me." Her scent still lingers on him even after she has pulled away minutes before. "And it's either we make it, or fall flat on our faces like morons."

**o09. Touch Me**

Nervous hands roam around his face after the Raccoon City incident. From the cheap hotel room, Leon cracked open one eye to look at Claire, who pulled away rather sheepishly. "I just wanted to make sure you were real."

**o010. Light & Dark**

Ying and yang; cold and hot; black and white; whatever they were, all Leon knew was that they were _perfect _for one another.

**o011. Thunder and Lightning**

She never liked to show weakness but as the crack of lightning and boom of thunder erupted from outside, Claire felt no shame as she knocked on Leon's apartment door and asked to stay the night.

**o012. Me or Them**

"You have a choice," Leon held up the many firearms the younger Redfield kept stashed underneath her pillow, "me or them." In the end, she picked him because he could fire a gun while guns could not fire themselves.

**o013. Hand on Heart**

Rather anxious heart aside, she slipped the palm of her hand over her heart and offered him a wink. "I'll try not to die if you promise, Ace."

**o014. Heaven & Hell**

"Do you think we'll be able to go to Heaven still?" Claire looks out of the dingy window of the hotel room they rented. She is worn and tired, but refuses to sleep in case Sherry needs her. "You know, after what we've done?" And Leon can't bring himself to reply to the question because he doesn't know the answer.

**o015. Good & Bad**

"So you're like a good cop bad cop, right?" she asked innocently as he pins her lithe body against the wall of his apartment.

**o016. Right or Wrong**

Claire didn't care if a relationship with him was right or wrong; all she knew was that he made _sense _to her.

**o017. Love/Hate**

She groaned. "Ugh, Leon, I hate you!" And he only smirked from their couch, newspaper in hand. "Love you too, Claire."

**o018. Hurt Me**

"Don't you ever smile?" Leon snorted and turned his head to face his companion, his expression completely serious. "It hurts too much."

**o019. Lost & Found**

A relieved sigh escapes his lips when he realizes that the person he had just saved was the same woman whom he had found in Raccoon City.

**o020. Naughty or Nice**

Devilously, she sauntered closer to him and stood up on her tiptoes, lips just brushing against the shell of his ear. "Santa called and said you've been a _bad boy._" If it came from Claire, then Leon might just turn into a glutton for punishment.

**o021. Two-faced**

"The agent side of you petrifies me," she whispers in the dark, her fingertips outlining the muscle on his arm. "I like the man without the gun." And Leon couldn't agree with her more.

**o022. Bone Deep**

He sighs and merely watches as Claire fidgets with herself, trying her best to keep whatever was bothering her bottled up.

**o023. Aches and Pains**

She traces the faint, discolored scar grazing his shoulder tenderly. "Does it ever hurt?" Shaking his head, Leon glances over at it and sighs. "Not when you're around, at least."

**o024. Save Me**

Never before had Leon felt so useless then when Claire emailed him, asking for his help, and the only thing he could do was send her brother after her.

**o025. Make Me**

"Claire, wear the damn helmet." he tosses the plastic object at her only to be given a frown. "Make me."

**o026. Break Me**

She reaches her breaking point when they land in the sewers, and she has to flinch away from the giant roaches looming on the walls.

**o027. Fast-Forward**

If he had the ability to look into the future, Leon highly doubted he would have predicted that the woman lying next to him would be Claire Redfield.

**o028. Flash-Back**

"Brings up old memories, huh?" asked Claire as the two of them stood outside the border of Raccoon City, staring into the desolate space.

**o029. Special Delivery**

Claire warily accepted the flowers from the delivery boy and sighed when she read the card. Figures that Leon would do something corny on Valentine's Day.

**o030. Boys & Girls**

"Well what if the child is a boy...?" Leon merely watched as his (rather pregnant) wife picked out the pink color swatch. She turned around, eyebrow lifting up curiously. "What else? He'll have to like pink." Sometimes he hated it when he let her get her way.

**o031. Growing Up**

Something told her that, if she knew him growing up, she would have either had a massive crush on him, or would want to run him over with her motorcycle.

**o032. Finding Out**

"I realized something today," said Claire simply, her eyes never leaving his. "I love you."

**o033. Mix 'N Match**

Leon always felt very smug whenever he would watch Claire in the morning because, despite her wearing her own pants, that was _his _shirt on her back.

**o034. Flip Side**

She knew how she felt about him but, sometimes, she wondered if she was truly his number one.

**o035. Lucky Break**

"I can't believe you are actually getting _vacation time_." Leon just smiled at his and happily backed his suitcase, wondering how he got so lucky that he found such a beautiful person like her.

**o036. Eating Out**

He sighed deeply. "Don't you ever get tired of eating out, Claire?" Said woman merely looked at him. "If you had my culinary failure, you wouldn't mind, either."

**o037. Feeling Good**

Kissing him felt better then riding any motorcycle or shooting any gun ever would.

**o038. Beautiful Disaster**

He looked beautiful even when he was in a bad mood.

**o039. Chaos Theory**

To think that two people so drastically different could work together so perfectly defined their relationship.

**o040. Where You Belong**

She doesn't question him as he pulls her back inside his apartment whispering into her ear. "You're not going anywhere yet, Red."

**o041. Time and Tide**

He half wonders why he does whatever she asks until she smiles at him; then he remembers.

**o042. Follow My Lead**

"Take my hand." His voice is hoarse and she can't blame him as she does what she is told and he pulls her to her feet. He was the cop and she'd let him lead; for now, at least.

**o043. Cheap Shots**

When she hits him with her paintball gun after using her _lips _as a distraction, Leon doesn't even bother to call a foul.

**o044. Lock and Key**

Claire knows that their relationship had to be a rather quiet one, and she finds that she prefers it that way.

**o045. Keeping Secrets**

"Why can't you just be open with me?" she asked in a soft tone and all he can do is look away from her because _she'd never understand. _

**o046. Coming Out**

She stands bravely, hand laced with his, as she stares up at her older brother and says, "I'm dating Leon."

**o047. Let Me In**

"Claire, please." Leon leans his arm against the door and sighs, "I'm _sorry_." And he's relieved when the door opens and reveals a teary-eyed girlfriend.

**o048. Talk to Me**

"Just keep talking to me Ace," she says affectionately, cradling the phone on her other ear. "Can you do that until I fall asleep?"

**o049. You're Mine**

As he slides his arms around her waist, Claire notes that he couldn't get anymore possessive.

**o050. Give and Take**

Because not all relationships are sunshine and flowers, Leon thinks as he sits through some sappy chick flick that Claire refuses to admit she likes. As much as the movie makes him want to blow out his brains, he would do anything just to see her smile.


	16. Fortune Telling

**Prompt: **Fortune-telling

**Author's Note: **I think I like this format much more then anything else I had. It's less distracting, don't you think? Anyways, thank-you to everyone for the kind reviews. :] They make me smile. This update is so late, but this week has been so hectic. D: My dog has a skin condition and we had to take her to the vet, so now she's wearing a cone on her head. :[ Anyways, happy reading~

* * *

"This is dumb," Claire commented idly, back pressed flush against the velvet lining of the chair. Next to her, Leon merely rolled his eyes and exhaled, his eyes flickering to the crystal ball resting in the middle of the table. In a few minutes (he was hoping, at least), the so called "fortune teller" would walk inside the tent and do her job.

"You're only saying that because she's taking forever to get here. And this was _your _idea, Claire. You're the one who dragged me here, remember?"

Scoffing, she crossed her arms in front of her chest. Of course she wasn't going to admit that Leon actually had a _point_; she never liked to agree with him especially when it came to something he pointed out to her. A couple of minutes later, a woman walked into the tent, her long purple robe trailing behind her. Like most fortune-tellers Claire had seen previously, her hair was swept in some outrageous up do and her fingers were decorated with multiple rings.

She took the seat across from the younger pair, dark eyes flickering up to the crystal ball in front of her. "Leon and Claire, correct?"

"How did you know that?" Claire was definitely interested now. Leaning forward, the red head tilted her head to the side as the older woman merely tapped the front of the crystal ball with one lone, red fingernail.

"The ball, m'dear. It tells everything. Now, would you like me to read your fortune?"

Nodding, Claire fixed her gaze on the glass object. "Yes, please. I'm sorry, but we didn't catch your name."

The fortune-teller looked up, a thin smile tilting on her lips. "It's Madame Trixie, dear. You are single, correct?"

A confused expression crossed Claire's face. Now that was kind of creepy. Did she honestly look like someone who wouldn't have a boyfriend or something? "Uh, yeah, I am. Why do you ask...?"

"Because you won't be single for much longer, dear." Leon snorted at this sentence, which earned him a large jab in the ribs. Confused, Madame Trixie glanced up from her crystal ball and lifted a thin, grey eyebrow. "Is there a problem?"

Composing himself, the blond government agent offered a shrug. "The day Claire gets a steady boyfriend is the day the world comes to an end."

Claire growled next to him. "Shut the hell up, Kennedy, before I castrate you. You may continue, Madame Trixie." A soft smile touched her face once she glanced back to the elderly fortune-teller. The woman nodded and peered back into her crystal ball. Making a clicking noise with her tongue, she cleared her throat.

"He's rather handsome, if I do say so myself. You two have a history together. Actually, he's sitting right next to you."

"Leon?" The Redfield jerked her thumb to her left. "You're saying I'm going to date_ Leon_? Are you messing with me?"

Madame Trixie offered a smile. "No, m'dear, I'm not. You two are rather perfect for each other if you think about it. They always say opposites attract." By this time, Claire had already shook her head profusely and stomped outside of the tent, ignoring the calls from the older woman and Leon. Making sure Claire was no where in sight, Leon flashed Madame Trixie a smile and slid the twenty dollar across the table.

"Thanks," he said, flashing the older woman a charming smile. "Now I have to go find her and find a way to somehow convince her we should date."

The fortune-teller smiled and accepted the money. "I must say, you aren't the first person to pay me in advance so you could get the girl. Now go after her before she wrecks something in rage."

And he did. Get the girl, that was. After all, he was Leon S. Kennedy; no one could resist him for too long.

_Fin._


	17. Old School

**Prompt: **Old-School

**Author's Note: **Seriously now, I've been slacking off with my writing. This was suppose to be a daily thing. Hell, I should have been done[or more then what I am] by now, but...I told you. xD My writer's block is like a zombie; you can delay it by shooting it in the leg but you miss when aiming for the head. Anyways, I wanted to write something serious for once. I must be losing my mind. The next one will be cheerful and fluffy with some crack, but blah.

* * *

It was storming outside again.

A slow, soft sigh warmed her parted lips. Sometimes it was the only indication that she was still there; that she was still _breathing. _She turned her head so that her eyes landed on the alarm clock and instantly frowned at the time blinking back at her.

1:30 A.M.; Claire Redfield could safely say she wasn't getting any rest tonight. Not anytime soon, at least.

Sitting up slowly, the young woman wrapped her pallid arms around her knees, body curling into itself. How many nights had it been since she couldn't sleep? The topic was painful inside of her mind because she _knew _what she was thinking about.

To think it had been seven years already made her want to shut her eyes and block everything out, leaving her alone in her own world. It didn't help that it was thundering outside, causing her to already be on edge. Storms always meant something bad was about to happen, or so Claire thought.

Another crack of lightning was all she really needed to propel herself off her bed. There was only one person who could soothe her right now, even though it was pouring down rain and in the middle of the night.

He wouldn't care, though. Knowing him, he never slept.

Claire slipped on a pair of jeans and a tee shirt before sliding her feet into a pair of comfortable shoes and running out of the bedroom. Within five minutes, she locked up her apartment and took off, not caring that she was getting soaked to the core or that the people who were still out on the street were giving her weird looks.

She was scared, although she'd never like to admit it. Hell, Redfields weren't suppose to do fear. But Claire wouldn't deny the shiver running up her spine or the cautious glance she was sending a few people passing by in their cars.

Chris couldn't understand how she was feeling. He was fearless while she was _fragile. _She could almost say she hated herself when she got like this, but he'd understand. He always understood her whenever she spoke with him.

An hour and a half later, Claire raised her fist and knocked on the apartment door, not caring if water was dripping on the carpet in the hallway. Almost instead he opened the door, hair ruffled from sleep and eyes rather bleary.

"Christ, Claire, are you alright?" A worried expression etched itself into his handsome features and Claire couldn't help but find herself inwardly smiling at him.

"Leon," it shocked her how small and tiny her own voice sounded in comparison to his, "I just...needed..." And she didn't even have to finish the sentence. Taking her gently by her forearm, Leon led her inside his apartment and locked the door.

"Stay here." he walked back into his bedroom and came out a few seconds later, dry clothing in hand. Claire eyed the articles and sighed, knowing that after she spilled how she was feeling he'd chide her about running _half way across town_ in the pouring rain. Instead of making her change instantly, though, the government agent stopped and looked at her facial expression.

He sighed deeply and moved some wet hair from her face. "Thinking about it again?"

Claire fell silent, nervously shifting under his watchful eye. "How can I not during a storm like this one? I don't want to remember everything," she said softly, only to have her chin being tilted upwards. She could feel his warm breath on her face and somehow she was beginning to wonder if coming to him was a good idea.

"Then don't," he replied lowly, leaning down and melting his lips to hers.

Because of all the nightmares and memories they shared together, it only made sense they were each others confident.


	18. Degeneration as Told by Facebook

**Prompt**:

Degeneration as Told by Facebook

**Author's Note: **Looking back at my author's note for yesterday made me laugh. xD I can be so bipolar sometimes, I swear. And, as I was sitting here thinking to myself, I came to realize something. I'm not meant to write beautifully detailed pieces of work. I completely accept that. If you'd like to read such, I highly recommend taking a peek at the other fiction works inside Made in Heaven, the Claire and Leon community here on FF dot net. I realized that I'm meant to write humorous pieces that make people laugh, smile, or just flat out humored. It's what I like writing, and it's what my readers[or so I hope] like to read. Not saying that I won't be writing more serious pieces, but this will mostly be playful and fluffy ficlets and drabbles. I feel a thousand times better now. xD Also note that this ENTIRE fiction is unbelievable. I don't care. This isn't storyline canon, either. LOVE THE CRACK.

* * *

Welcome to Facebook!

email: madeinheaven

password: ********

* * *

**Claire Redfield **is STILL on the plane for Harvardville. Cramped much?

**Chris Redfield**,** Jill Valentine**, _and 5 other like this._

...

**Chris Redfield **_at 4:30 P.M._

really, Claire? I was under the impression that you weren't allow to keep your phone on during a plane ride.

...

**Claire Redfield **_at 4:31 P.M._

You're just jealous because I'm visiting a friend and you're stuck at home going over outbreak paperwork.

...

**Jill Valentine** _at 4:33 P.M_

she has you on that one, chris.

...

**Chris Redfield **_at 4:35 P.M._

No, Jill, she shouldn't be facebooking on an airplane.

_view 7 more comments..._

**Claire Redfield**_ at 4:55 P.M._

As much as I love the two of you, I'm going to have to ask you to STOP spamming my facebook, kthnx lessthanthree.

* * *

**Claire Redfield **is FINALLY in Harvardville. Met Rani and her aunt; cute girl. Although this weird british man is giving me the creeps.

**Chris Redfield**, **Jill Valentine**, **Rebecca Chambers**, _and 2 others like this. _

_..._

**Chris Redfield **_at 5:25 P.M. _

Is your mace still on your keys?

...

**Claire Redfield **_at 5:27 P.M. _

Yes, Christopher, it still is. Must you always be so over-protective?

...

**Chris Redfield **_at 5:29 P.M._

Comes with the territory of being the big brother.

* * *

**Claire Redfield**_ and_ **Senator Ron Davis **_are now friends._

**Chris Redfield** _likes this. _

_..._

**Chris Redfield **_at 5:35 P.M_

What the fuck, Claire?

* * *

**Claire Redfield **is panicking. Zombies in an airport? This is just my kind of luck...

**Jill Valentine, Barry Burton, **_and 25 others like this._

_..._

**Chris Redfield **_at 5:30 P.M._

What the hell, Claire? Are you okay? Do I need to come and get you?

...

**Jill Valentine **_at 5:30 P.M._

dislike D:

...

**Barry Burton** _at 5:30 P.M._

Dislike.

_view 122 more comments..._

_..._

**Chris Redfield **_at 5:31 P.M._

Claire? DON'T IGNORE YOUR OLDER BROTHER, DAMMIT.

* * *

**Chris Redfield **is currently worrying about the state of his baby sister.

**Jill Valentine, Barry Burton, Sheva Alomar, Josh Stone, **_and 30 others like this. _

...

**Jill Valentine**_ at 5:32 P.M._

Should we stage a rescue mission?

* * *

**Claire Redfield **is currently holed up in a V.I.P. room with the world's number one jackass, some flight attendant, and another guy. Rani is freaking out on me, but I can't blame her. Operation: Rescue Claire and small child? Plz? Anyone?

**Claire Redfield **_likes this. _

_..._

**Chris Redfield **_at 5:44 P.M._

Don't ever do that again! I thought you died! And Christ, Claire, they sent in the S.R.T. You'll be okay.

...

**Claire Redfield **_at 5:44 P.M. _

I love how concerned you are for me, Chris. It's so touching, really. -_-

* * *

**Leon S. Kennedy **is flying out for Harvardville. So much for a vacation.

**Ingrid Hunnigan **_and 5 others like this._

_..._

**Ingrid Hunnigan **_at 5:50 P.M._

Don't complain, Leon. It's your job.

...

**Leon S. Kennedy **_at 5:51 P.M_

Don't remind me.

* * *

**Angela Miller **is waiting for the Special Agent from the White House. Boringggg.

**Greg **_likes this. _

_..._

**Greg **_at 6:15 P.M _

Waiting sucks, doesn't it? Why don't we...find a better way to pass the time? ;3

...

**Angela Miller **_at 6:15 P.M._

Not in a million years.

* * *

**Angela Miller **is currently drooling over said government agent. Ohmygod, yum.

**Greg **_likes this._

_..._

**Greg **_at 6:25 P.M._

He is so queer. Look at his hair, Angela. And he's like the human statue. Dislike, by the way.

* * *

**Leon S. Kennedy **is now friends with **Angela Miller** and** Greg. **

**Angela Miller **_likes this. _

_..._

**Angela Miller **_at 6:30 P.M. _

Only the three of us? Are you insane, Leon?

...

**Leon S. Kennedy **_at 6:30 P.M._

Only slightly off my rocker, yes.

...

**Greg **_at 6:31 P.M._

We're all toast.

* * *

**Claire Redfield **is going out there. Survivors are there and I have do. Dammit, I only have an Umbrella for a weapon. This is SO ironic.

**Chris Redfield, Jill Valentine, Sheva Alomar, **_and 50 others like this. _

...

**Sheva Alomar** _at 6:46 P.M. _

You go, girl! ;]

...

**Jill Valentine **_at 6:46 P.M._

Kick zombie ass, Claire!

...

**Chris Redfield**_ at 6:46 P.M._

Don't encourage my sister to get her ass handed to her. What is wrong with you two?

...

**Claire Redfield **_at 6:47 P.M._

Shut the hell up, Chris, before I come home and tell your doctor you're on steroids.

* * *

**Leon S. Kennedy **is surrounded by morons...

**Greg **_and 10 others like this._

_..._

**Greg **_at 6:46 P.M._

Dude, what crawled up your ass and died? How was I suppose to know that destroying the brain meant shooting them in the head? And hey, I didn't pull an Angela and run off.

_view 30 more comments..._

**Greg **_at 6:47 P.M._

Don't ignore me, wise-ass. Way to be mature. How old are you, eight?

* * *

**Claire Redfield **is now friends with **Leon S. Kennedy, Angela Miller, **and **Greg. **

**Leon S. Kennedy **_likes this. _

_**...**_

**Chris Redfield **_at 6:52 P.M._

Did you really not have Leon added until just now?

...

**Claire Redfield **_at 6:52 P.M._

Can it, Chris. And love you, too. :P

* * *

**Claire Redfield **got saved by **Leon S. Kennedy**...again.

**Leon S. Kennedy, Chris Redfield, Jill Valentine, **_and 58 others like this. _

_..._

**Leon S. Kennedy **_at 6:55 P.M._

An umbrella, Claire? Really?

...

**Claire Redfield**_ at 6:55 P.M._

It wasn't like I had much of a choice, Leon. It was either the umbrella or a coffee mug.

...

**Angela Miller **_at 6:55 P.M._

We should have left her. -_-

_view 55 other comments..._

_..._

**Claire Redfield **_at 6:57 P.M._

What the hell did I do to you? Nothing. God.

...

**Leon S. Kennedy **_at 6:57 P.M._

Please stop spamming my notifications with your cat fight. Please and thank-you.

* * *

**Greg **got bitten. x_x

**Angela Miller, Leon S. Kennedy, **_and 45 others like this. _

_..._

**Angela Miller **_at 6:58 P.M._

No, GREG! D:

_view 600 more comments..._

* * *

**Senator Ron Davis** is free! And I knocked over some kid. Whatever.

...

**Claire Redfield **_at 7:00 P.M._

You sick bastard!

* * *

**Claire Redfield **is very dumb and jumped after Rani...without a weapon. Oops.

**Chris Redfield **_likes this. _

_..._

**Chris Redfield**_ at 7:03 P.M._

Throw your phone at one.

* * *

**Claire Redfield **after seven years...I've still got it. ;] -Blows smoke off gun-

**Chris Redfield, Leon S. Kennedy, Jill Valentine, **_and 6 others like this. _

_..._

**Leon S. Kennedy **_at 7:05 P.M._

Mind you, who gave you the gun?

...

**Claire Redfield** _at 7:05 P.M._

Maybe you should have given me the EXTRA gun you JUST SO HAPPENED to pull out of your jacket!

...

_view 6 other comments..._

**Claire Redfield **_at 7:07 P.M._

Don't ignore me, you dick!

* * *

**Leon S. Kennedy** totally saved Claire's ass...again. Second time tonight?

**Claire Redfield** _and 35 others like this. _

_..._

**Claire Redfield **_at 7:08 P.M._

Burn in hell, Kennedy. Burn. in. hell.

...

**Leon S. Kennedy **_at 7:08 P.M._

Only if you come with. :]

...

**Claire Redfield **_at 7:09 P.M._

Touche.

* * *

**Claire Redfield** just pimp-slapped **Senator Ron Davis** and is feeling no remorse. :]

**Aunt **_and 1,579 people like this. _

_..._

**Chris Redfield **_at 7:25 P.M. _

Ah, that's my violent sister I know and love. :D

...

**Claire Redfield**_ at 7:25 P.M._

Damn straight.

* * *

**Claire Redfield** just found out WilPharma were the good guys all along...? D:

* * *

**Claire Redfield** and **Fredrick Downing** are now friends.

* * *

**Leon S. Kennedy **is going to try his hand at comforting a fiery Redfield...

**Chris Redfield** _and 19 others like this. _

_..._

**Claire Redfield **_at 7:45 P.M._

You're failing here, buddy.

...

**Leon S. Kennedy **_at 7:46 P.M._

I'm trying here, okay?

* * *

**Claire Redfield **is grateful for people like **Leon S. Kennedy**. :]

**Leon S. Kennedy** _and 4 others like this. _

_..._

**Chris Redfield **_at 7:50 P.M._

Kennedy, you touch my sister and you will die.

...

**Leon S. Kennedy**_ at 7:50 P.M._

I didn't. All we did was talk. I stood across the room from her.

...

**Claire Redfield**_ at 7:51 P.M._

Way to ruin the mood, Chris!

...

**Jill Valentine **_at 7:51 P.M._

chris, leave claire and leon alone, will you? Also, come and do your paperwork you've been neglecting for facebook.

...

**Chris Redfield**_ at 7:52 P.M._

Yes ma'am...

...

**Leon S. Kennedy **_at 7:52 P.M._

Whipped.

* * *

**Claire Redfield** and **Fredrick Downing** are attending _Airdome Visit._

* * *

**Claire Redfield **is amazed at how bad of a liar Fredrick is...

**Leon S. Kennedy, Angela Miller, **_and 67 others like this. _

_..._

**Fredrick Downing **_at 8:13 P.M._

I am not lying.

...

**Fredrick Downing **_at 8:14 P.M._

Okay, maybe I am. We have the G-virus here, herpderp.

...

**Claire Redfield**_ at 8:14 P.M._

Oh my fucking God.

* * *

**Leon S. Kennedy **just lost contact with Claire. I'm...concerned.

**Chris Redfield** _and 45 others like this. _

_..._

**Chris Redfield **_at 8:25 P.M._

My sister better be unscathed when I see her next, Kennedy. Or else.

...

**Jill Valentine **_at 8:25 P.M._

awww, you are worried about claire !

...

**Leon S. Kennedy **_at 8:26 P.M._

...Maybe.

* * *

**Claire Redfield **has a piece of glass in her leg. D:

_view 5 other comments..._

**Claire Redfield **_at 9:10 P.M._

...Ouch. Also, I TOTALLY SAW CURTIS MILLER, DAMMIT.

* * *

**Leon S. Kennedy **saved **Claire Redfield**...for the third time tonight.

**Claire Redfield **_and 73 others like this._

...

**Claire Redfield **_at 9:25 P.M._

Shut the hell up, before I castrate you with this stick I have in my hand.

...

**Leon S. Kennedy**_ at 9:25 P.M_

Yes ma'am.

* * *

**Leon S. Kennedy **helped Claire to the elevator and to the escape. Hopefully she'll listen to me, for once.

_view all comments..._

_..._

**Claire Redfield **_at 9:45 P.M_

Nope. :]

...

**Leon S. Kennedy **_at 9:53 P.M._

Goddammit, Claire.

* * *

**Angela Miller **got CPR from Leon. ;]

**Claire Redfield **_likes this. _

_..._

**Claire Redfield **_at 10:39 P.M._

DISLIKE, DISLIKE, DISLIKE, DISLIKE, DISLIKE, DISLIKE!

_view 60 more comments..._

**Claire Redfield **_at 10:44 P.M._

DISLIKE, DISLIKE, DISLIKE!

* * *

**Leon S. Kennedy **wishes girls weren't so defenseless. -_-

**Claire Redfield, Jill Valentine, Sheva Alomar, Rebecca Chambers, **_and 5 others like this. _

_..._

**Claire Redfield**_ at 11:09 P.M._

EXCUSE ME?

...

**Jill Valentine **_at 11:09 P.M_

...come again ?

...

**Sheva Alomar **_at 11:10 P.M._

I don't even know you but I'm going to kick your ass.

...

**Angela Miller **_at 11:10 P.M._

D:?

* * *

**Angela Miller **is currently holding **Leon S. Kennedy's **hand.

**Claire Redfield **_likes this. _

_..._

**Claire Redfield **_at 11:20 P.M._

DISLIKE, DISLIKE, DISLIKE, DISLIKE, DISLIKE!

_view 37 other comments..._

**Claire Redfield **_at 11:23 P.M._

Dislike, dislike, DISLIKE, DISLIKE!

...

**Leon S. Kennedy **_at 11:23 P.M._

...Claire, you do realize Angela tagged me in this post, right?

...

**Claire Redfield **_at 11:24 P.M._

Suddenly...wishes that the bomb exploded her earlier.

...

**Leon S. Kennedy **_at 11:25 P.M._

Jealous?

...

**Claire Redfield **_at 11:26 P.M._

Pft, you wish, Kennedy.

* * *

**Claire Redfield **just totally owned **Fredrick Downing**. Told you he was creepy.

**Jill Valentine, Rebecca Chambers, Angela Miller, **_and 56 others like this. _

_..._

**Jill Valentine **_at 11:56 P.M. _

you go, girl.

* * *

**Angela Miller **just got **Leon S. Kennedy **to agree to go diving with her again. ;3

**Claire Redfield **_likes this. _

_..._

**Claire Redfield **_at 9:30 A.M._

I don't even want to know...

* * *

**Claire Redfield **- **Leon S. Kennedy **_at 9:35 A.M._

Diving? What the heck is that all about?

...

**Leon S. Kennedy **-**Claire Redfield **_at 9:36 A.M._

It doesn't matter. Need a lift?

...

**Claire Redfield **-**Leon S. Kennedy**_ at 9:38 A.M._

Oh no, you aren't getting away with it this easily. And nah, I got a ride. :]

...

**Leon S. Kennedy**-**Claire Redfield** _at 9:39 A.M._

Why are you so curious? Are you jealous of Angela?

...

**Claire Redfield**-**Leon S. Kennedy**_ at 9:41 A.M._

Maybe. Do you want me to be?

...

**Leon S. Kennedy**-**Claire Redfield **_at 9:43 A.M._

Actually, yeah. I do. I would have rathered giving you CPR, you know.

...

**Claire Redfield**-**Leon S. Kennedy**_ at 9:46 A.M._

Would you like to practice then?

...

**Leon S. Kennedy**-**Claire Redfield**_ at 9:51 A.M. _

Most definitely.

* * *

**Claire Redfield **and **Leon S. Kennedy **are in a _relationship._

**Jill Valentine, Barry Burton, Ingrid Hunnigan, Rebecca Chambers, Sheva Alomar, and YOU **_like this. _

_..._

**Chris Redfield **_at 10:30 A.M. _

So. dead. Kennedy.


	19. Ratings

**Prompt**: Ratings

**Author's Note: **Updates will still continue to be sporadic. Soon I'm leaving for a month to visit my bestie, so I highly doubt that I'll finish these by then. xD But I'll still update, so never fear. And I'm really glad to see people loved the last chapter. xD Maybe I'll have to write a crack series or something once Serendipity wraps up. Thoughts? Sorry this one is so late, too. I've been super-duper busy.

* * *

This was definitely one way to spend a summer afternoon. Sprawled across a beach towel, one Claire Redfield sighed and allowed the sunshine to soak into the creamy skin of her back. Not like she needed to work on her tan or anything like that, but the tide hadn't washed in yet, meaning the ocean's waters were sullied with sea weed. Now, Claire was a tough sort of girl, but she-like the rest of the world-didn't like the feeling of sea plants brushing against the sensitive skin of her stomach.

The mere thought made her shutter.

"What are you doing?" Claire had to shield her eyes as she looked up at the person standing in front of her and blocking the harsh rays of sun. "Shouldn't you be in the water or something, Red, or does sunshine not agree with your complexion?"

Claire rolled her eyes and turned over, making room for the other body that settled down next to her. "Shouldn't I be asking the same thing to you, Leon? Or has your ego been bruised since Chris and Jill creamed you early in beach volleyball?"

A scoff. "Neither," he replied and Claire was having a hard time not not staring at the damp, sandy-colored piece of hair that hung like a curtain in front of his eye. Turning his head so that he had a better view of her, Leon flashed a smile-a genuine one-and shook his head. "Besides, is it a crime to want to spend time with you?"

"Maybe," came Claire's playful reply, her fingers tracing outlines in the warm sand. "And it isn't like I'm doing anything interesting, either, unless you count staring at people and giving them mental ratings inside of my mind as something to do."

This definitely caught his attention. "It's always something. Why don't the two of us do that for a bit?"

She giggled and rested her chin on the palm of her hand, eyes darting from one person to another. "See that guy over there? Tall, tanned, wearing the red swimming shorts? I'd give him a seven and a half. What about you?"

"A ten," Leon replied in a high-pitch attempt at a female voice. His facial expression was anything _but _amused. "What do you think, Claire? I'm not gay. The woman next to him is attractive, though. I wonder if she's single."

"You only say this because her top is barely covering her chest." Claire tilted her head to glance over at Leon, expecting expression painted all across her face. "Or am I wrong?"

Leon didn't answer her, however, and flicked his shades back down over his steel-colored eyes. "The woman holding the pink bag is hot. I'd give her an eight."

The younger woman squinted her eyes before finally using her free hand as an eye-shield. "The brunette? Ew, Leon, she's wearing a wet suit."

"So? Something wrong with that? And, if I didn't know better, I'd say you sounded jealous."

"Pft." Claire placed her hand back down and sighed. "I have nothing to be jealous of. Maybe if I knew you weren't gay you'd have a chance." And she didn't even bother to conceal the giant grin tugging at the corners of her lips. Leon just groaned next to her and sighed, shaking his head. He knew that trying to defend his sexuality wasn't working to work, at least not with Claire.

So this activity continued until everyone on the beach shore was recognizable by some sort of distinct feature, whether it be a hair color or by the type of bathing suit they were wearing. Sighing, Claire flipped on her back and placed the crook of her arm over her eyes, blocking out the very faint rays of sun. "I guess that's over," she declared. Considering her eyes were closed and shielded off, she failed to miss the sly look that was creeping on Leon's face.

"Are you sure? I think we missed two people."

"Oh really?" challenged Claire. "Somehow I doubt it, unless you want me to rate you."

There was a rather long, awkward pause. "Maybe I do."

Startled, Claire lifted her arm from off her eyes and blinked rapidly. "Wait a minute, you want _me_ to rate _you_ on the hotness scale?" she clarified once more, only to be answered with a swift nod to the head. She laughed incredulously and closed her eyes once more. "I dunno, Leon. You know you're attractive so why must I just add to your ever-inflating-ego?"

Leon just scoffed. "Come on, Claire. It isn't awkward unless you decide to make it awkward."

Turning on her side to face him, the Redfield only lifted a slender eyebrow and rolled her eyes. "Why don't you rate me first and then I'll rate you?"

"Because I _can't_ rate you, Claire." The blond government agent didn't even seem phased as Claire shot him an aggravated look.

"And why the hell not?"

He leaned forward so that his lips hovered over hers dangerously, smirk curling at the ends of his lips. "_Because _you're off the charts, that's why."

And she closed her eyes and moved up slightly, her lips merely centimeters from his until-

"Kennedy! You are so **dead **for pulling a fast one over on my sister!"

Claire groaned and pulled away, a pink dusting covering her cheeks. "Remind me not to bring Chris and Jill next time..."

"Got it."


	20. Anthology Part II

**Prompt**: Anthology Part II

**Author's Note: **I got really inspired to write some more of these 'lil guys. Been editing my ass off lately, too. My subscribers on youtube probably know me as the 'ol Cleon lady now, but I don't care. I'm at my friend's now, so updates will be random and probably once every week or something. We'll see. Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy!

* * *

**o01. Young**

They weren't getting any younger, so what was he waiting for? Why couldn't he just tell her how he felt?

**o02. Life**

The battered police officer heaved himself off the crappy motel bed and joined Claire at the window. No words were exchanged until she finally opened her mouth, voice nothing more then a whisper. "When did our lives get so complicated?" And he didn't answer, because he knew that this was only the beginning of something much larger.

**o03. Hardship**

"This is too complicated for me," declared the Redfield as she backed away from Leon. A scoff came from his lips. "Claire, just _pick_ one. Do you want blue sheets or red?" Claire knew that she shouldn't have agreed to go linens shopping.

**o04. Drama**

As much as she cared for him, Claire couldn't do this anymore. Leon meant everything to her, but his heart was always given to someone else. Frankly, she didn't feel like developing into a clichéd Soap Opera character tangled up inside of a messy love triangle.

**o05. Gold**

Leon wrapped an arm around Claire's waist and rested his chin on top of her head once she curled herself into his chest. Even if it was pouring outside, she always managed to brighten his day.

**o06. Forgotten**

Pulling away from the intense lip-lock the two had previously shared, Claire took one whiff of the air and scrunched her nose. "Is something burning?" Almost instantly Leon jumped from off the couch and skidded into the kitchen. He opened the oven and grimaced, turning his head to glance back at Claire, "Remind me never to cook anything while you're here. You're distracting."

**o07. Loneliness **

With Chris always gone for B.S.A.A. missions and Leon away for various reasons, Claire often felt the cold clutch of loneliness around her throat. People such as herself weren't meant to be left alone for too long.

**o08. Don't Leave**

"Please don't leave." Her whisper haunted him as he stood still, back facing her. There was a pause and Leon _knew _she was on the verge of tears but he didn't turn around; he knew what would happen if he did. So he walked forward and closed the door behind him as he tried desperately to ignore the sobs coming from inside the apartment.

**o09. My Name Is...**

She allowed a soft smile to touch her face even though she had just _plunged _a knife into someone's throat. "My name is Claire Redfield." He found himself almost stumbling over his name because, despite what was happening around them, she was still one of the most beautiful women he had ever encountered.

**o010. Betrayal**

"I can't believe you!" Leon sighed and pressed the palm of his hand against his forehead. "Claire, please. All I did was buy a different kind of toothpaste. It isn't like I used your toothbrush to clean the toilet." Claire huffed and turned around because, even after all these years, she _still _used Crest for Kids and any other type of toothpaste was like committing adultery on her teeth.

**o011. Answers **

Huffing, Claire nudged Leon's side and was met with a hard glare. "What?" he questioned, only half-listening as someone buzzed in to answer a question on Jeopardy. "Leon, as much as I love that you're intelligent, shut-up. You know more then the nerds on T.V. do."

**o012. Forever**

When writing their wedding vows, Claire tried her best to stay away from any and all things corny. When she glanced over at Leon's paper, however, she frowned deeply and shook her head. "We are _not _comparing our love to a flowing river!" And he just grinned and pressed a kiss to her cheek because, in the end, he'd win; he always did.

**o013. Tomorrow**

"I can't believe it's finally over." She tilted her head upwards to glance at Leon, whose eyes were glued to the rising sun. Somehow, the three of them managed to escape Raccoon City and were able to see the next day to the rest of their lives.

**o014. Bitch, Please**

Groaning, Leon tried to muffle the sound of Freddie Mercury's voice blaring from the living room. Finally, he stood up and glared at the red head perched on the couch with the record player booming behind her. "Claire, it's eight in the morning. Must you play Queen?" She lifted an eyebrow and tapped the cover of the C.D. which read _Made in Heaven._ "Bitch, please, you're just jealous that you can't sing like my lover."

**o015. Selfless**

"Rani!" Leon's face contorted into a look of horror as Claire jumped after the small child and held her protectively to her chest, despite not having any sort of weaponry on her. Shit, couldn't she place her well-being before others, for once? She could have at least asked for a gun first, but that wasn't how Claire Redfield worked.

**o016. Candy**

Claire frowned deeply as Leon popped the last mint from her purse into his mouth. He gave her a simple look and raised his shoulders, "What?" Arms crossed across her chest, the red head huffed. "That was my last mint and now you ate it." A rather sly expression crossed over his face as his arms wrapped around Claire's waist and drew her closer to him."Well, I'm always up for sharing." And he slanted his mouth over hers.

**o017. Regret**

As much as she hated herself for being utterly compulsive and running off to Raccoon City to find Chris, she would never regret it. As she walked away from a worn-looking Leon and a teary-eyed Sherry, Claire felt nothing _but _regret swirling in the pit of her stomach.

**o018. Emotions**

Everyone had always said that she often wore her heart on her sleeve, and trusted far too easily. However, when Leon came back from Spain, she curled up next to him and cried the tears he wouldn't allow to fall from his eyes.

**o019. Denial**

It wasn't like she had meant to stare at Leon for more then half of the party, but she sincerely couldn't help it. That was why she didn't notice when Chris slipped next to her, a smirk tilting on his face. "You like Leon, don't you?" Claire knew that the question wasn't a question at all; Chris was just trying to give her a chance to deny it if she wanted to. And she did, in which Chris merely replied, "Whatever you say, Cleopatra."

**o020. Seeing Red**

Leon Kennedy could honestly say that he never met anyone quite as optimistic as Claire in his entire life. Even though they had just spent a night in hell, she still had words of encouragement for himself and bright smiles for Sherry.

**o021. Despair**

And she knew she had hit rock bottom when she was forced to contact _Leon _and pray that he'd come and find her.

**o022. Reckless**

"You're going to get yourself killed," said Leon simply as he watched Claire shrug and place her goggles over her eyes. No matter how many times he asked-pleaded was more like it-she wouldn't comply and wear the stupid helmet.

**o023. Choice**

When faced with the choice, Claire knew that she couldn't give up the chance to find her brother. So she left Sherry and Leon behind, trying her best to ignore the former cop's hard glare and Sherry's teary face.

**o024. Agony**

Even though the gash on her leg hurt like hell, she wouldn't let him see her pain; she wouldn't let him see her _weak. _

**o025. Contradiction**

"Move!" And Leon did so, making sure to keep his gaze on the young, petite girl in front of him. Last time he checked, girls weren't suppose to throw like that and, strangely enough, he found it very attractive.

**o026. Pink**

Because he always needed a splash in his boring, gray world.

**o027. Flowers **

She wasn't one for clichés but when she opens her door and discovers him standing there with a half-smile on his face and flowers in his hand, she finds herself falling in love with him.

**o028. Hero**

Leon S. Kennedy was almost like a superhero, at least in Claire's eyes.

**o029. Questions**

"Why do I always seem to bump into you at the worst time possible?" Claire's hands glued themselves to her hips and Leon couldn't help but cracking a smile because, as strange as the circumstances were, he wouldn't have picked anyone else to be his partner.

**o030. Family**

Sherry lays between Leon and Claire and thinks that, even though the pain from losing her parents was gaping, she might be able to deal with it better if the three of them could just stay like this forever.

**o031. First Meeting**

Maybe fate brought them together, but it was definitely her fire and his cool that kept them alive during that night.

**o032. Far Away**

And she knows that, even though he's far away, he'll always come back. With that thought, she allows herself to fall asleep despite the empty space in the bed next to her.

**o033. Prayers Answered**

Leon wasn't sure if he even believed in God, but when he found Claire in that airdome, he was pretty positive that something had kept her alive in this dilapidated building.

**o034. Feeling Blue**

They didn't have to say anything to know what the other one was feeling. Instead, Claire just offered half of her blanket to him and smiled as he curled next to her, engulfing them in silence once more.

**o035. Sexual **

Whether she does it on purpose or not, Leon often finds himself staring at her and not being able to tear his eyes away. Then she smiles coyly and he realizes that, _oh yeah, _it's on purpose. The sad thing about the situation was that it was working.

**o036. Coming Undone**

For the entire night she had held herself together but when she thinks the two of them are asleep, Claire allows herself to break down. He doesn't let her be alone, though, because they were partners and friends, and good friends didn't leave one another when they were upset.

**o037. Everlasting**

Ada might had been his infatuation and Angela was a short-term fling, but Claire Redfield was love and he was never going to let her go.

**o038. Beautiful**

Then she smiles at him, and Leon finds himself floored because, no matter how much his heart was aching from heart break from the night before, he finds himself becoming attracted to her.

**o039. Tease**

She leans up and takes his face with her hands, a sly smile painting across her features. His eyelids close and he feels her warm breath hit his lips before, suddenly, she's gone and giggling from the other room. "Got 'ya."

**o040. So Close**

"Close." Claire grinned and held up the card he had been trying to guess for the past five minutes. "But not close enough." Leon then frowned and captured his her lips with his because, dammit, he wasn't use to losing and he was getting a prize either way.

**o041. Lovers**

Although they didn't say it out loud very often, it was clear from the way he wraps an arm around her waist and she leans in closer to him that there is more between the two of them then they let on.

**o042. Affection**

While Leon wasn't very affectionate, Claire was his exact opposite and made up for it completely.

**o043. Unclothed**

"You know, Claire." Leon's fingers expertly lifted the strap of her tank top over her shoulder. "Have I ever told you how much better you look without clothes then with them on?"

**o044. Sensitivity**

With all the banter that came with their relationship, it was a good thing that they both weren't affected with mere words.

**o045. Oops**

Leon's expression was nonchalant the next morning as he sighed. "Claire, I think the condom broke. Whoops." And the Redfield came very close to throttling him, until he easily pulled her off and flashed a grin at her. "Leon, your jokes _suck._"

**o046. Green**

And he didn't argue with her the day she marched into his pent house and replaced every single light bulb with the energy-saving kind. "Going green." She tossed all of his other bulbs in the trash can and he merely sighed because there wasn't any possible way to fight with her on matters she truly cared about.

**o047. Silver**

"Is this suppose to be the silver lining?" asked Claire as they stood in front of the Umbrella Train. Leon just sighed and dragged her inside, wondering how the hell he got stuck with such a sarcastic young woman.

**o048. Joy**

It was only when she was with him was he truly happy.

**o049. Serenity**

Between shooting zombies and filing reports, it was hard to find any peace and quiet. But, in a way, they both found that they preferred a life without much downtime.

**o050. Attraction**

It was hard for her not to be attracted to him. He was charming, he was polite, he was caring but, overall, he was Leon and Claire loved every single detail about him.


	21. Instant Messaging

**Prompt**: Instant Messaging

**Author's Note**: Hate me all you want, but I've been busy. Well that, and I have no idea what to write for this chapter. So I decided to go with the crack route again. Everybody loves crack, right? These IMS are different conversations by the way. I'm currently exhausted and high off of life, so excuse me if this makes absolutely no sense whatsoever.

**Disclaimer**: I really own nothing. No, really. And I definitely don't own 'ShakeTramp' by Marianas Trench. Just seemed like a band Claire might listen to once in a while.

* * *

**MadeInHeavenx3**: Hey Leon! What's up?

**LSKennedy**: Claire, you do realize that you are instant messaging me from across the room, correct? Why can't you just verbalize your question?

**MadeInHeavenx3:** Do you always answer questions with questions?

**LSKennedy:** I don't know. Do you?

**MadeInHeavenx3:** ...Has anyone ever called you 'exceedingly vexing'?

**LSKennedy: **Annoying? No, but you just did. Then again, it is you, so you really don't count.

**MadeInHeavenx3:** ...

**LSKennedy:** I'm kidding, Claire.

**MadeInHeavenx3:** Krauser wasn't joking when he said your jokes were bad, boy-scout.

**LSKennedy:** Don't call me boy-scout.

**MadeInHeavenx3: **Why? Does it bother you?

**LSKennedy:** Are we back to one million questions?

**MadeInHeavenx3:** I don't know. Are we?

**LSKennedy:** Has anyone ever called you 'special' before?

_**MadeInHeaven has signed off.**_

* * *

"Oh screw you, Leon."

* * *

**LSKennedy: **Claire, are you by the computer?

**MadeInHeavenx3:** No, this is her twin sister, Clarissa. Who else would it be, dork?

**LSKennedy: **Haha, very funny. Listen, I need a favor.

**MadeInHeavenx3:** Sure thing, Ace. What is it?

**LSKennedy: **Now before you freak out on me, just know this is for use of the government...

**MadeInHeavenx3: **Uh-huh...

**LSKennedy:** ...I need to borrow your motorcycle.

**MadeInHeavenx3:** Hey, Leon? Yeah, I have to go. Work calls and all.

**LSKennedy: **Claire, don't you dare sign-

_**MadeinHeavenx3 has signed off.**_

**LSKennedy:** Off. Great.

* * *

"YOU COMPLETELY WRECKED MY MOTORCYCLE!"

"I said I'd pay for a new one, didn't I?"

"It will never be the same! Oh Issac Newton Jerome Henry Charles-"

"Claire, calm down-"

"Edwardo Bob Lucas Redfield the Fifth."

"...Fifth?"

"...He's the fifth one I've had this year."

"I feel as though I should revoke your license..."

* * *

**MadeInHeavenx3 has logged on.**

_**MadeInHeavenx3 has logged off.**_

**MadeInHeavenx3 has logged on.**

_**MadeInHeavenx3 has logged off.**_

**MadeInHeavenx3 has logged on.**

_**MadeInHeavenx3 has logged off.**_

**MadeInHeavenx3 has logged on.**

**LSKennedy:** Claire, for the love of God, either stay logged on, or stay logged off.

_**MadeInHeavenx3 has logged off.**_

**LSKennedy:** You're doing this to annoy me, aren't you?

**MadeInHeavenx3 has logged on.**

**MadeInHeavenx3:** That I am. Is it working?

_**LSKennedy has logged off.**_

**LSKennedy has logged on.**

_**LSKennedy has logged off.**_

**LSKennedy has logged on.**

_**LSKennedy has logged off.**_

**LSKennedy has logged on.**

**MadeInHeavenx3:** OKAY! OKAY. I get it! God, just stop.

**LSKennedy:** See? Isn't it aggravating?

_**MadeInHeavenx3 has logged off.**_

**LSKennedy:** Real mature, Claire. Really.

* * *

**MadeInHeavenx3:** !

**LSKennedy: **...?

**MadeInHeavenx3:** TRY A LITTLE MORE, A LITTLE MORE, A LITTLE MORE!

**LSKennedy:** Oh dear God, not another song...

**MadeInHeavenx3: **THEY SLAP YOU LIKE A BITCH AND YOU TAKE IT LIKE A WHORE! UPSIDE DOWN AND AROUND, AND AROUND, AND AROUND!

**LSKennedy:** I am this close to blocking you.

**MadeInHeavenx3:** JUST ANOTHER PIECE 'TIL YOU NEED ANOTHER SOUND!

_**LSKennedy has logged off.**_

**MadeInHeavenx3: **Ha-hey! Leon, you jerk! I was just trying to sing a song about you!

**LSKennedy has logged on.**

**LSKennedy: **I think I should take offense to the fact that you're calling me a whore, Claire.

**MadeInHeavenx3:** What? It's fitting, isn't it?

**LSKennedy:** ...

_**LSKennedy has logged off.**_

**MadeInHeavenx3:** OH, COME ON!

* * *

**LSKennedy: **Claire.

**LSKennedy:** ...

**LSKennedy:** I see that you were typing something. You've been trying to type something for the past half-hour. What's up?

**LSKennedy:** ...Claire?

**LSKennedy: **Forget it. I guess you're not there.

**MadeInHeavenx3:** No, I am.

**LSKennedy: **What are you doing? Typing a novel?

**MadeInHeavenx3:** Haha, you're so funny. Really.

**LSKennedy:** And you're trying to change the subject. Seriously now...is something wrong?

_**MadeInHeavenx3 has logged off.**_

**MadeInHeavenx3 has logged on.**

**MadeInHeavenx3:** I'm fine.

_**MadeInHeavenx3 has logged off.**_

**LSKennedy: **...Okay then.

_**LSKennedy has logged off.**_

**MadeInHeavenx3 has logged on.**

**MadeInHeavenx3:** Leon? Are you gone or are you just invisible?

**MadeInHeavenx3:** ...

**MadeInHeavenx3:** Okay, good. You're gone. As I was trying to say before...

**MadeInHeavenx3: **Uh...

**MadeInHeavenx3:** I'M HEAD OVER HEELS IN LOVE WITH YOU. Yeah-you. I love you more then I love the damn shotgun that sleeps on the vacant side of my bed every night. And even though you're kind of a playboy without even realizing it-could you be anymore awkward?-I still love you. Yeah. Okay, I said it. God, I feel so much better now. You won't be able to read this so this feeling is short-lived, but it's better than nothing. Okay, leaving now.

_**MadeInHeavenx3 has logged off.**_

**LSKennedy has logged on.**

**LSKennedy:** ...Claire, I hope you know that I receive offline IMs. Just saying.

**_LSKennedy has logged off._**

**MadeInHeavenx3 has logged on.**

**MadeInHeavenx3: **...Well, shit. I'm going to go drown myself now.

**LSKennedy has logged on.**

_**MadeInHeavenx3 has logged off.**_

**LSKennedy: **Claire, are you avoiding me? And I know you're invisible, not offline.

**LSKennedy:** ...

**LSKennedy: **Okay, fine. I'll just swing by your apartment then if you're going to ignore me.

**LSKennedy:** Oh, and I love you, too.

_**LSKennedy has logged off.**_

**MadeInHeavenx3:** ...Ohmygod.

**MadeInHeavenx3:** Ohmygod, ohmygod, ohmygod, ohmygod, ohmygod!

**MadeInHeavenx3: **YES!

**LSKennedy has logged on.**

**LSKennedy:** ...Did you forget about offline IMs again?

**MadeInHeavenx3:** ...FML.


	22. Fears

**Prompt**: Fears

**Author's Note**: I've been wanting to do this for a long time. xD UH, I HIT OVER 10,000 HITS ON THIS STORY. Holy crap, you guys are incredible. Thank-you Darkside Chronicles for letting us know how much Claire Redfield truly detests all things that crawl. Ugh, I am currently doped up on medicine [I have laryngitis] so I'm sorry if this is an acid trip. Hohum. I also wrote a new one-shot called _Where the Lines Overlap. _Yes, this is selfish advertising. And this is badly written. And blah, I don't care.

**Disclaimer**: Really now? Do I even need to explain myself here?

* * *

His phone was ringing at two-thirty A.M.

A groan reverberated from inside of his chest as he rolled over, hand patting around the soft sheets of his bed in attempts to locate the ringing device. Knowing his luck, his phone was ringing because Hunnigan had work for him to do. If that was the case, though, Leon was going to turn off his phone and make sure that she got _someone else _to do it. Not even bothering to glance at the i.d. caller, he pressed the green answer button and held the phone up to his ear. "Kennedy. Whoever this is better be calling with a damn good reason." His body froze, however, as muffled sobs drifted into his ear. "Who is this?" Leon jerked the phone away from his ear and squinted in the dim light, a feeling of dread sinking into his stomach.

_Claire. _

"Claire, what's wrong? Are you okay?" By now he was already out of his warm bed, a worried expression painting across his features. Her reply was only a hiccuped sob, which put him more on the edge then he wanted to be. "Claire," he tried again, his hand reaching over to the gun drawer in his nightstand, "answer me. What's going on?"

There was another sniffle and Leon only held his breath as Claire whimpered. "He's _huge_ and in my room."

"What is? Claire, is there someone inside your house? Where are you?"

"I'm in the bathroom." Leon was quickly pulling his belt through the loops on his pants and nearly fell over when he tried to shove his feet into his boots. "But he could get in here any minute. Leon..._please._"

Shoving his gun into the back of his pants, the blond paled considerably. "I'll be right there. Just hang on."

And then the line went dead.

* * *

When Leon arrived at Claire's apartment, he was alarmed to find that the spare key wasn't in it's usual spot. Not even bothering to pick the lock, the blond kicked the door in and pointed his gun inside before he stepped in. The living room-slash-kitchen-area was encased in darkness, the only light illuminating the room being the flashlight on the underside of his gun. So far, nothing seemed to be out of place.

What the hell was going on?

"Claire?" he made sure to keep his voice down, gloved hand twisting and turning the knob a couple of times. It was locked, but that didn't surprise him in the slightest. Stepping back, Leon easily knocked the door off its hinges and took a look around, a rather confused expression adorning his face. If this was a joke, Claire Redfield was so dead. A light shining from underneath the bathroom door caught his gaze and he sighed and knocked on it softly. "Claire? What the hell is going on?"

"Did you kill it?" Her voice was rather strained. Leon could only guess as to what it was she was doing in there.

Holding his gun with one hand, Leon pinched the bridge of his nose and groaned. "Claire, what was I supposed to kill? There isn't even anyone here."

There is a silence until Claire's laughter is heard. "What are you talking about, dork? Why would I need you to kill anyone? I'm just scared because there is a roach on my wall..."

That's what he was here for? He had woken up, received a scare of a lifetime, only to come to realize Claire had freaked out because a _roach _was crawling on her ceiling? Oh hell no.

Leon rolled his eyes and placed his gun back inside his pocket. "Claire, I'm going home," he declared, making a move for her bedroom door that he had knocked over. "Oh, and you're going to need someone to repair your front door since I thought you were being murdered and knocked it in."

"You knocked in my door?"

"You moved your spare key," defended Leon. To his left was the roach Claire must have been scare of. With a swift motion, Leon picked up one of Claire's shoes and smacked the insect, watching it fall to its demise. Just as he was about to leave, the red haired woman meekly poked her head from out of the bathroom and grimaced.

"Is he dead?"

Oh, how he wanted to facepalm right then and there. "Yes, he's dead. I still can't believe you called me at 2 A.M. for a roach. You owe me."

Claire moved back over to her bed, a weary look tugging at her lips. "I know." She settled back down, her face going peaceful for a moment before it contorted into a worried expression. Just as Leon moved through the bedroom door, her voice rang out to him. "What if there are more?"

So close to leaving; he had been so close. "What?"

"What if that roach's children come back for revenge?" The agent could barely hear what she was saying due to the sheets being pulled over her head securely.

Sighing, Leon turned back around and shook his head profusely. Of course Claire's mind would jump to something like that. "I'm sure they aren't coming back for revenge," he reassured, making another move to leave the room and go back to his own apartment.

"Leon?"

The blond grips the wall tightly, trying to remain calm. He was tired and just wanted to go home. "Yes Claire?"

"Can you stay here tonight?"

He should have said no. He should have said that she was a grown woman and could take care of any bugs that zoomed over her while she slept. But he didn't say that. Instead, with a reluctant sigh, Leon pulled the covers back and slid into the bed next to Claire, trying his hardest not to think anything of it as she cuddled to his turned back.

Inwardly, he could hear Krauser calling him whipped. Sadly he was; very, very much so.


	23. Parenting

**Prompt**: Parenting

**Author's Note**: Nothing really to say about this one other then Claire and Leon would be fail/win parents at the same time. Written especially for Hollie, since we discussed children very in-depth over MSN. xD Hope you like it! : D And sorry if this is written badly. I had to force myself to get this one out. xD

**Disclaimer**: ...Really now? Of course I don't own them. Seriously.

* * *

"GET IT OUT OF ME."

"Claire," Leon winced as the woman's grip on his hand increased, "you just need to calm down. It'll be over soon." Apparently, that wasn't the thing to say to your very pregnant wife who was going through labor. She didn't answer him and opted for tightening her vice-like grasp, clammy fingers curling over his bones tightly. If he didn't know any better, the blond swore that it was broken from the way it throbbed painfully. Leon gave up trying to be encouraging considering his throat was getting hoarse and Claire's cries of agony were putting him on edge.

The doctor who resided at the foot of Claire's bed glanced down underneath the bed sheet and exhaled. "She's ready to push now. Are you ready, Mrs. Kennedy? On the count of three..."

"DON'T CALL ME MRS. KENNEDY. I AM GETTING A DIVORCE AFTER THIS."

"One..."

"YOU HEAR THAT LEON?"

"Two..."

"WE'RE GETTING DIVORCED BECAUSE THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT."

"Three!" Leon tried to ignore the blood-curdling scream that ripped from Claire's mouth to the best of his abilities. He knew she was a screamer by nature, but _dear Lord_ she was exploding his ear drums. Not to mention the sick cracking noise that came from his hand the moment the doctor yelled at her to push harder.

Oh yeah; Leon S. Kennedy was in severe pain. He wasn't going to mention this to Claire or the doctor though in fear that the red haired woman currently in labor would murder him and that was something he didn't need to deal with. Mentally he made a note to himself to let this be their _only _child. The blond exhaled deeply and winced as Claire's clammy fingers curled into his hand more tightly then they had been before.

He was definitely going to have to see a doctor after this. As he opened his mouth to say something, Claire's fierce blue eyes locked on his and he instantly felt the words die on his lips.

The hand could wait; Leon didn't need to deal with any Redfield wrath.

* * *

Five years later, Claire nervously twitched in the small desk, storm-blue eyes taking in the walls covered with messy drawings. As the woman before her cleared her throat, Claire ripped her attention from the brightly decorated walls and focused at the subject that was on hand.

"Mrs. Kennedy, as much as I'm...grateful that your husband fights against biohazard warfare, I don't think it's a good idea to be telling your son every detail that goes on." The teacher, an elderly plump woman in her fifties, hesitated for another moment. "All children answer that they want to be a police officer or a fire fighter. Your son says he wants to 'neutralize infected hostiles'."

Still, Claire didn't look phased by this information. It was true that their son was glued to Leon's hip, so it was only natural that he wanted to follow in his footsteps. Leaning forward, the redhead offered a small smile as means of comfort. "I'll see what I can do, okay? I'll have a talk with Leon." But she knew that it would be no good.

Really, that child inherited Leon's strong will and Claire's stubborn streak.

As Claire left the classroom, the teacher removed her glasses and pinched the bridge of her nose. It was a sad thing to determine a child a 'lost cause' at the tender age of five. Then again, not many children had parents who shot zombies for a living, either.

* * *

"Hey dad?"

Leon lifted his gaze from the book that was currently resting in his lap over to his eleven-year-old son. "Yeah? Is something wrong?" It was truly amazing how much of himself he saw in the boy. If he was being honest, Leon had to squint just to see what features he had inherited from Claire. He could remember how disappointed Claire was when she realized that their son had received his pale blue eyes in contrast to her trademark, vibrant ones.

The little boy shifted nervously, a lock of blond hair falling in his face which reminded Leon to take him to get a haircut soon. "Well, a couple friends were talking during school..."

"About?"

"About...," the boy bit down on his lower lip, "...where babies come from. Everyone has gotten the talk except me. And since mom is out of town, I thought you could tell me what it is."

Sitting there in shock, the blond government agent tried to count backwards in attempt to calm himself down. He could _not _give his son the talk; it was just too awkward. As skilled as he was with a gun, Leon S. Kennedy was _still _the same, lovable dork when it came to anything and everything sexual. Dear God, where was Claire when you needed her? "Son, uh, why don't you just waited until tomorrow? Your mother will be home by then..."

His son smirked and shifted his body forward, a devilish twinkle in his eyes. "What's wrong, dad? Are you too _scared _to tell me what it really is?"

Never mind; he could completely see Claire's traits in their son. "No, I'm not scared. It's just...well, your mother would be better at explaining it then I would..."

A bored sigh. "Dad, just tell me, please?" And Leon knew he had no choice in the matter. Awkwardly, he placed down the book next to him and opened his mouth.

"Uh...well, son, when two people love each other a lot, they take a trip to...a meadow. Then they lay down in the grass and wish really hard for a baby. If God thinks that they are ready for a child, then he sends the magic stork down with a baby and that's where babies come from." Mentally, Leon could hear Claire laughing at him.

"...," his son was speechless and just sat there, a rather dazed expression on his face. Standing up, the small child just shook his head and turned for the door. "Dad? I'm asking mom when she comes home."

Leon knew he would never hear the end of this.

* * *

Claire merely stood there as her son's face paled considerably. "And that's how babies are made?" he asked, his nose scrunching up in disgust.

"Yup."

"And you and dad...?"

"Yup."

"GROSS! I'm going to Uncle Chris' house!" She watched as her son fled the room, revealing a rather amused Leon standing in the doorway.

Leaning against the frame, he shook his head. "You told him the truth, didn't you?"

"Of course I did!" Claire finished placing the dishes inside the dishwasher and turned to glance at her husband. "_Someone_ had to do damage control for what you told him. A meadow, Leon, and a stork? Really? I don't even think Chris told me that version."

Allowing a half-smile to cross his face, Leon wrapped his arms around Claire's waist from behind and leaned down, his lips brushing her ear. "Hey Claire? Want to take a trip to the meadow this evening? He won't be home and we'll have the house all to ourselves."

And Claire grinned and leaned up, pressing her lips to his for a fraction of a moment. "Only if you promise me never to tell a stork story ever again."

"Promise."


	24. Listings

**Prompt: **Listing

**Author's Note: **I know, I know...but I was hit by intense writer's block. But it's over now. And don't worry, I have an idea for the next prompt, too, so I swear it won't take me this long to update.

**Disclaimer: **I still own nothing.

* * *

_Top Ten Reasons for Claire Redfield NOT to Date Leon S. Kennedy _

Written by: **Claire Redfield**

Edited by: _Jill Valentine_

_

* * *

_

Reason Number One: **He's much prettier than I am. **

**And it should be illegal. **_Claire, it isn't his fault that he's pretty. Are you seriously going to put this...? _**HUSH, JILL. **

* * *

Reason Number Two: **He's incredibly cheesy and clichéd. **

_Some people find that endearing. _**Jill, do you even know what he'd do for Valentine's Day? I don't even want to _begin _to picture it...**

* * *

Reason Number Three: **He hates Queen. **

**And Freddie Mercury, my lover. **_...Isn't he dead? _**DON'T SPEW SUCH LIES! **

**

* * *

**

Reason Number Four: _He's always gone._

**...I wasn't even considering that one. He wouldn't have time for a serious, long-term relationship. **_I didn't mean to depress you..._

_

* * *

_

Reason Number Five: **He doesn't like my motorcycle. **

_Claire, I don't like it, either. It's dangerous and you could get hurt. _**You only are saying this because Chris put you up to it. **_No comment. _

_

* * *

_

Reason Number Six: _Chris would never approve. _

**...I'm not even sure I _consider_ this a valid reason. How much did he pay you to say that? **_Fifty dollars and a new AK-47. _**I knew it. **

**

* * *

**

Reason Number Seven: **He has a harem. **

_...Explain? I'm failing to see how Leon Kennedy, awkward man extraordinaire, has a bunch of women wanting to hop into his pants. _**Trust me, Jill; his man is a fantastic actor. He secretly has people wrapped around his dainty finger. **

**

* * *

**

Reason Number Eight: **He assumes I can take care of myself. **

_But Claire...you can take care of yourself. _**I like to be dependent once in a while! And hey, just because I've survived zombies before doesn't mean I can do it all the time! **

**

* * *

**

Reason Number Nine: **His favorite movie is _The French Connection._**

**Aka the most boring movie, ever. **_In your opinion. _**No, it really is the most boring movie ever. **

**

* * *

**

Reason Number Ten: **I hate how he makes me fall in love with him. **

_...Uh-oh. _**My sentiments, exactly. **

* * *

.

.

.

A good week later, with the list safely tucked away into a novel, hidden inside the confidants of the pages, Claire plucked up the courage and invited Leon over. After she had written down the final reason, things had quickly taken a nose-dive for awkward. Now, seated beside Leon, Claire was doing her best to remain calm. He would never see the list, so why was she making things so awkward by her constant uneasiness?

_Oh yeah,_ she mentally chided herself_, because you confessed to yourself and your bother's girlfriend that you love him. _

"You want coffee? I want coffee. I'll go make some," jumping up from the couch, Claire scurried away into her kitchen, glad that the plaster from the wall was concealing the expression on her face. Confused by her sudden flight, Leon shrugged it off and leaned forward, elbows resting on his knee. From the corner of his eye, the government agent witnessed a single piece of paper flutter from the bookshelf, landing gracefully on the hardwood flooring. Tracking over to it, Leon bent down and snatched it, blond eyebrow lifting curiously at the sight of what was hastily scribbled down. He allowed a smirk to cross his lips, the corners tilting upwards, before he walked back to the coffee table and grabbed a pen.

There were a few altercations he had to make.

.

.

.

Exhaling as the front door closed, Claire flopped down on the couch, glad that Leon had declared it time for him to head back home. Typically, when he had to prep for a mission, the younger Redfield would find herself rather downtrodden but now? Now a break was probably needed, if not for the sole reason of working out the bumps she had caused in their relationship. Eyes scanning her coffee table, Claire felt her skin pale as the list from last week stared her directly in the face. Oh God...had Leon read it? Her questioning was confirmed as she gingerly picked up the list, only to see that, on the back of the paper, he had created his own list consisting of one reason.

* * *

_Number One Reason Why Claire Redfield Should_ _Date Leon S. Kennedy _

Written by: Leon S. Kennedy

* * *

The Number One Reason:

He loves you, too. And is waiting outside your door. 

* * *

.

.

.

Throwing the note down with her heart beating inside of her throat, Claire darted to her door and flung it open, only to see the blond agent standing here, half-smile written across his handsome features. "Took you long enough," he confirmed, grabbing her chin with his hand and capturing her lips with a single notion.

As Claire wrapped her arms around his neck, completely in a state of bliss, only one other thought ran through her head:

_He was still so, so corny. _


	25. Black Coffee

**Prompt: **Black Coffee

**Author's Note: **I have no words for this. Wanted to try something...AU. And, let me tell you, this is _shamelessly_ AU. As in the clichéd 'Fall-for-the-hot-Starbucks-guy' clichéd. Don't say I didn't warn you. I got lazy at the end, but what do you expect? This is rather long-or long for me, at least. The style is very similar to _Angus, Thongs, and Perfect Snogging-_don't hate for my awesome taste in teen books. Also...one-hundred reviews. Uhm, guys, I really don't know what to say other then...wow. I kinda blankly stared and was like _holy hell_, when did this happen? Only five chapters left~

**Disclaimer**: I thought we've been over this...?

* * *

_November 3rd: _

**1:15 P.M. **

I decided I was dying for a cup of coffee. Chris tells me that that I'm going to stunt my growth if I continue to chug lattes like they are water. I flip him off and laugh; sometimes he can be so over-protective.

**1:16 P.M.**

Walking out of the door. Forgot I don't own a car.

**1:17 P.M. **

FML.

**1:25 P.M. **

Had to bribe the ex-boyfriend to give me a lift since he was going in that direction for hockey practice. Thank-God for Steve taking the 'we can still be friends' line literally. I don't know what I'd do without the kid half of the time, considering 'Becca ditches me for studies and Jill is far too busy hanging off my older brother. I really need more friends my own age.

**1:33 P.M. **

I'm debating on if I should text Rebecca and see if she wanted to get coffee with me.

**1:34 P.M. **

Suddenly remembered she was with her delinquent boyfriend, Billy. Do not want.

**1:35 P.M.**

Starbucks smells sosososo good. I remember why I wanted to apply for a job here.

**1:36 P.M. **

Oh my God. Hot guy working the front cash register.

**1:37 P.M. **

Is doing her best to _not_ stare at the sexy guy across the counter. It isn't working.

He's sexy. Like, hot _damn_ kind of sexy. Must. not. undress. with. eyes.

Oh shit; he caught me.

**1:38 P.M. **

"H-hi," I say softly, berating myself for such a small voice. I, Claire Redfield, high school senior extraordinaire, did _not _stutter! Gulping down the large lump in my throat, I almost miss the flash of a smirk tilting on hot guy's lips.

I want to smack myself.

He lifts a blond eyebrow, large hand tapping against the cold counter. Shit, Claire, get it together! "I'll have an french vanilla latte."

"What size?" Oh dear Lord, his voice was a deep baritone and I feel myself leaning closer. Oh wait, I was still starting. I have _got _to stop doing that.

**1:39 P.M. **

It took me nearly a minute and a half to decide on a size. "Venti," I picked quickly, taking a chance to look at the cashier's face. He looks around my age-maybe a little older-with sandy blond hair and dazzling grey eyes. He seems tall and muscular and I was pretty sure I was melting into a puddle right then and there.

Looking at me once more, hot guy blew a lock of hair from his eyes and chuckled. Even his _chuckle_ was sexy; help me. "Name?"

...What was my name again?

No, seriously...what was my name?

**1:40 P.M. **

A sigh escapes hot guy's lips, "Hello?"

That brought me back to earth. God, this guy probably thinks I'm mental or something like that. "C-Claire," I manage, hand reaching down into my pocket to pull out my money.

So much for trying to make myself look cool in front of this guy.

Insert sigh here.

* * *

_November 5th:_

**7:15 A.M. **

It's cold. I hate New York in the winter time. I _really_ hate winter because it meant school and school is nothing but painful torture. Next to me Steve sighs, eyes flickering over to the clock in his car. "Claire, as much as I care about you, your random coffee adventures during the morning get old."

"Suck it up, boy!" I yelled, jabbing a dramatic finger into his broad shoulder before I slip out of the car and into the icy cold.

**7:16 A.M. **

Coldcoldcoldcoldcoldcoldcold-oh hey, it's the hot guy from before.

Well, shit. Take Two of _Claire Makes a Moron of Herself_.

**7:20 A.M. **

Snuck into the bathroom to calm myself down.

Steve is furiously texting me. He needs to chillax.

Walking out of the restroom, I stop in front of the counter and exhaled slowly,"Uh, hi."

Oh yeah Claire; you are _so _smooth.

Hot guy just looks up from the thick novel he was reading behind the counter. Isn't he supposed to be working? He stares at me for a moment, a flicker of something running through his expression. "What can I get for you?" he finally says, and I'm rooted to my spot like glue, my mouth suddenly not wanting to work.

He was hot.

"I'll have a...uh, grande caramel mocchiato," I finally decide, noting that my voice sounded small; I want to facepalm right there. Hot guy nods and doesn't even bother to ask for my name because, uh, we're the only two people there.

**7:22 A.M. **

Hot guy was making conversation. Must not embarrass self.

"College student?" he asks, eyebrow lifted. ...Did I mention that his voice was totally swoon-worthy?

Because it is.

Snapping myself out of whatever trance I was in-because Redfields _do not_ fangirl-I offer a sheepish smile and stop swirling the extra sugar in my coffee. "Actually, I'm a senior in high school..." It takes him a few moments to reply to that one.

"Oh. Have a nice day, then."

I couldn't help but walk out feeling slightly depressed. Steve wasn't making it any better once I slid into the passenger's seat.

WHY must all the hot ones be older, gay, or taken?

* * *

_November 6th:_

**4:15 P.M. **

I was back at Starbucks, _again._

This time I was with 'Becca, so I didn't have to worry about Steve being antsy. But Rebecca meant Billy and Billy meant discomfort all around. He wasn't such a _bad _guy as much as he _scared _me.

I mean, have you seen that tattoo on this arm? It looks like he was in a gang of some sort.

**4:17 P.M. **

Inquired about Billy's tattoo. Rebecca just looks at me, laughter hidden on her face, as she replies, "It means _mother love_, Claire."

...Oh. So maybe Billy was just a mommy's boy at heart.

Suddenly he seems less scary.

**4:20 P.M. **

Ordered coffee without complication considering hot guy wasn't working.

I feel slightly put out by this factor.

**4:26 P.M. **

Chris calls and asked for a mocha with an espresso shot.

That hypocrite. He's paying for the muffin I decide to get as well.

**4:32 P.M. **

Almost choked on the blueberry muffin I just purchased as I wait for Chris' coffee .

Hot guy was standing behind me, obviously waiting for whatever he ordered.

Oh God, this was so awkward.

**4:33 P.M. **

"You're the high school girl, aren't you?" I almost jump when his voice hit my back, glancing at him from over my shoulder.

He looks even better in normal clothes.

As I open my mouth to ask _how_ he remembers that, he cuts me to the chase, "I saw you for two days in a row plus...well...you have bright _red _hair. It's kind of hard to forget you."

"Oh," was all I say in reply.

**4:34 P.M. **

Clearing my throat, I grabbed the cup of coffee and watch hot guy for a moment before finally asking, "What's your name?"

Oh God, Claire, could you be anymore _blunt_?

He smirks-oh please don't let me swoon right here-and leans down a little, "It's Leon."

And then he was gone, leaving me to stare at his retreating back.

Hot name for a hot guy.

* * *

_November 8th: _

**7:20 A.M. **

Begged Steve to take me back to Starbucks. He reluctantly agrees.

Score.

**7:25 A.M. **

Hot gu-_Leon_ is working again.

Double score.

"Hi," I say brightly, noting how my voice sounded more confident, "I'll have a grande french vanilla-"

"Latte?" finishes Leon, half-smile twitching at his lips. I only stare and nod mutely as he walks over and begins to prepare my drink. Walking over to the other counter, I start drumming my fingers on the cool surface as he looks back at me. I glance at his back, noting that his black shirt had letters on the back of them.

"You go to NYU?" I ask in a curious tone.

He nods and hands me the hot cup, making sure to remind me to be careful, "Yeah, I do. It's my second year. You plan on going there?"

Not really, but I'll say it just for the sake of continuing the conversation. "I'm considering it," I choose my words carefully and I could almost see Leon brighten up a bit.

"If you have questions about it, let me know. I can help, if you want."

Yesyesyesyes_yes_, I do want.

I thank him and trudge back outside into Steve's car, completely on cloud-nine.

* * *

_November 10th: _

**4:40 P.M. **

Back at Starbucks with a college application for NYU. It's making me depressed filling it out because, um _hello, _college meant adulthood and I wasn't mature enough for that yet.

The chair across from me makes a scraping noise and I'm greeted with grey eyes and a smirk.

Insert swooning _here_.

"College application?" he asks simply and I nod, unable to find words to reply with. He gingerly takes the paper from underneath me and takes off his coat, snow melting in his blond hair.

_Come on, Claire, be intelligent. Resist your urge to jump him in a public place. _

I watch him read over what I've filled out so far, a hint of a smile here and there. Laying it back down, he slides it across the table, "Good luck." He stands to get up and I hide my face in my hands, blush covering the apples of my cheeks.

**5:34 P.M. **

Chris is shifting nervously on the couch.

Something is definitely up with him.

"What's wrong?" I voice, and only watch as Chris tenses up and then relaxes.

He then explains the job offer in Raccoon City, which would take place right after I graduated high school. I really don't want him to leave, but I can tell from the look on his face that he wants this. "Then what are you waiting for?" I pick up the phone and hold it out to him, "Call them back and tell them you want it."

A happy expression settles on his face as he hugs me and, even though I should be feeling excited for my brother, I'm not.

* * *

_December 6th: _

**3:45 P.M. **

I got my college letter today. Apparently NYU likes me enough for them to want me to start in the fall.

I'm feeling totally happy.

Pushing the doors to Starbucks open, Leon looks up and smiles at me.

...Wait, he is smiling at me, right?

"Guess what?" I say in an enthused tone, waving the piece of paper in front of his face.

He seems to know what I'm about to say and offers a true smile, "Congratulations, Claire. Welcome to NYU." He turns around and grabs a cup, writing something on it, before placing it underneath the coffee machine.

Is it sad that he knows my exact order? Fishing out my money, I go to lay the amount on the counter but Leon shakes his head. "Don't worry about it. It's on me."

...I think I just swooned. Someone catch me.

**3:48 P.M. **

Got coffee and napkin from Leon. Life is complete.

**3:49 P.M. **

"Don't lose that," he says, pointing to the napkin I had balled in my hand.

**3:51 P.M. **

Finally got to open the napkin he gave me.

**3:52 P.M. **

Died of happiness on the inside. Scrawled in small handwriting was:

_I'd like to take you on a date. Meet me here at 6:00 P.M tomorrow? _

**3:55 P.M. **

Told Leon yes.

**3:59 P.M. **

Remembers that she has to get past Chris.

FML.


	26. Dialog

**Prompt: **Dialog

**Author's Note: **Uh...surprise? I know, you guys have the right to throttle me. In my defense, I honestly couldn't think of what to write. Really. It's hard when you've already written out twenty-five well-thought out ideas. Honestly, I just want this story _finished_ already so I can start ResidentBook. Not that I don't love Claire/Leon, it's just that I'm sucked dry for original ideas. So...you get this. I have no idea what it is, so don't ask. By the way, has anyone seen the trailer for _Damnation_? I told myself the only way the movie would be okay is if Chris Redfield were to be in it, and I guess my wish was granted, lulz. Srsly, now you can read.

**Disclaimer: **Yeah, because I _totes_ own them. Legit. Fersrs. ...Maybe in my dreams.

* * *

"I hate road trips!"

"You're the one who wanted to go to Disneyland, Claire. How old are you again?"

"Twenty-seven, thank-you very much!"

"..."

"H-hey! I thought we discussed that _I _was in charge of the radio."

"Claire, I refuse to sit through thirty-something-hours of Queen. And yes, that's all you'll want to listen to. I know you."

"That is so not true."

"...The part about Queen or the part about knowing you?"

_Eyeroll_. "Both."

_Sigh, _"Are you going to be difficult the entire trip?"

"..."

"..."

"..."

"...You're ignoring me, aren't you?"

"What was your first clue?"

"Fine. You can be in charge of the radio if it means you won't ignore me for the entire trip."

"Yay!"

"...Claire, what is this shit coming out of my speakers?"

"Whatever are you talking about, Leon?" _Innocent tone._

_"_I'm talking about the prepubescent pop band kids you have somehow managed to slip into my C.D. player."

**Smile**, "It's _just_ N*Sync."

"...The band with that guy who sang that song about being sexy, you mean?"

"That's them!"

"I refuse to listen to this."

"But Leon, they were the _hit_ of the 90's. I bet you were listening to them in your car when you were driving to Raccoon City." **Smirk.**

_**Sigh**_, "Claire, I haven't ever listened to N*Sync. Ever."

"..."

"..."

"Are you _mouthing_ the lyrics?"

"Don't be ridiculous."

"Oh God, Leon, you really _do _like N*Sync! Are they your guilty pleasure? Holy crap, how many songs do you know?"

"Just shut up, woman, and let me drive."

"Do you know this song? And be honest or else you're sleeping on the couch in the hotel."

"...I happen to find a certain tone of man falsetto _soothing_."

"...You did not just say that. Holy crap, does this mean you like Backstreet too?"

"..."

"Oh, my God, you _do!_"

"Just read the map, Claire."

_Snicker_, "I think it's manly that you listen to such a...a _girly_ band."

"You're lucky I love you enough not to drop you off at this exit."

"Chris would skin you alive."

"I'm well aware."

"..."

"...Hey Leon?"

"Yeah?"

"Did you really _not_ listen to N*Sync on the way over to Raccoon?"

"...It was 98 Degrees."

"I _knew_ it!"

_**Fin.**_


	27. In Which There Is Srs Writing

**Prompt**: I honestly have no idea. There really _isn't_ one for this one. Just deal, kthx.

**Comments: **So this whole 'me-updating-once-a-day' slowly progressed into 'me-updating-once-a-month'. Don't kill me? To be completely honest, I am so burn out on this story. Well, not entirely, but I just am not motivated to jump and write this. Meh, we'll see. I can only assume that this will be super cheesy and a bit fluffy. Also, thanks to everyone who _reviews_ this story. I have 40+ favorites and alerts for this story, yet I only manage around five reviews per chapter. What is this nonsense? Usually I don't care about reviews, but it's seriously starting to tick me off. So, if the people who favorited/alerted this actually take time out to _read_ my thoughts, would you mind dropping me a line? It isn't too hard. Anyways, onward march!

**Addition Comments: **…..Serious fanfiction? Now what is this nonsense?

**Disclaimer**: Nope. I still don't own them, but if I did, Claire would be scheduled for Damnation. Seriously now. Oh, and I don't own Ke$ha or her song 'We R Who We R'. ….Even if it is ridiculously catchy.

* * *

I. K_i_**s**s_ O_**n** T_h_**e** C_h_**e**e_k_ .:.

_I just want to be friends. _

It had been a simple peck, so quick that he had hardly even recognized that he was doing it. A flush of pink worked its way across her cheeks, illuminating her fine features. It was a shame, really; she was very pretty. Still, he couldn't help but wonder why his heart wasn't _hammering_ inside of his chest at the sight of this thin, mature, _curvacious_ woman.

Inwardly, he knew.

"So, friends then?" the pretty woman asked, well-manicured eyebrow lifting. She let out a sigh, the air around them so cold that the breath had turned into visible vapor. Arms crossed, she leaned against the frame of her open doorway, silken curls falling like a halo around her face. Still, despite her rather beautiful appearance, she was no _her. _

He nodded and the pretty woman in front of him kicked off of her door frame, her tongue against the roof of her mouth for extra measure, "It's such a shame. I was hoping for a good lay tonight. She's a lucky girl, whoever she is."

Leon couldn't help the small, barely there smile that tilted at the corners of his mouth. While this woman had laughed at his jokes, listened to his stories, and complimented him without a hesitation, she was still flawed.

She was not petite, was not sharp-tongued, did not have red hair, and was not named Claire Redfield.

* * *

II.** K**_i_s**s **_O_n** T**_h_e **H**_a_n**d**.:.

_I adore you._

It was the way he moved across the floor, hands dug deeply into his pockets that made her want to be with him. Their relationship was simple, and it was as if some greater power had made mold them for each other. Still, the red head seated at the fancy dining table couldn't place the tip of her callous finger on the idea of them being _more than friends_.

The idea was almost laughable.

"May I have the next dance?" She glanced up from her wine class, bright smile quirked on her lips. Even though she was stuck wearing a dress that fit like a second-skin surrounded in a room filled with sophisticated people, the young woman was not intimidated. Standing up and smoothing down the fabric of her shimmering dress (she was going to murder Jill for convincing her to wear _strapless_), she accept his outstretched hand and led him across the dance floor—

-but not before he lifted her hand to his mouth, warm, chapped lips grazing over the skin in a delicate manner.

It was then and only then that Claire allowed a spark of hope to wash throughout her body.

* * *

III. _K_i**s**_s _O**n**_ T_h**e **_F_o**r**_e_h**e**_a_d:.:

_I'm waiting for you. _

"Do you really have to leave?" Curled up on his window seat is Claire, slim digits twisting and messing around with the stray pieces of hair that managed to escape her ponytail. From over the suitcase Leon sighed, knowing that his answer—his only _possible_ answer—would not be the one to soothe her worries away. She would deny that she fretted over his safety, but the lines and ceases on her forehead were signals enough.

"Unfortunately, this is my job," he informed her, closing the suitcase and snapping it shut. She looked thoughtful for a few moments before lifting herself from the plush cushion, standing in front of the blond agent as he took a seat on the foot of his bed. Stormy, electric eyes studied him, mapping out the contorts on his face down to the tiny freckles sprinkled along the bridge on his nose. Suddenly she leaned forward, pressing her lips against his forehead before pulling back and mumbling:

"I'll be waiting, so don't you die on me, Double-oh-Seven."

He snorted at her choice of a nickname.

* * *

IV. **K**_i_s**s **_O_n** T**_h_e** N**_o_s**e**.:.

_Let's _g_et silly._

"_Hot and dangerous, if you're one of us then roll with us!" _Claire pranced around her apartment, loudspeakers blaring that awful auto-tuned garbage that hardly passed for music. Situated on the couch was Leon, eyelids closed and head tilted back in a relaxing position. He was easily tuning out horrid notes that made his ears bleed, until a dark shadow fell upon him. Cracking open a pallid blue eye, the blond lifted a quizzical brow as if to ask 'what?'.

Making a noise that resembled a tisk, the red haired woman grasped his hand and tugged, attempting to get Leon on his feet; he was rather unmoving. Annoyed, he merely stared at the struggling Redfield and voiced, "What are you doing?"

"Getting you to dance!"

"In your apartment?"

"No, on the street." She gave him a deadpanned expression, "Of course in my apartment! Live a little, why don't 'cha?" As quick and sly as a cheetah she moved closer, pecking his nose with her mouth and grabbed his hand once more, successfully heaving him off the couch to come and join her in her merriment.

He didn't make any attempts to stop her.

* * *

V. _K_i**s**_s _O**n**_ T_h**e **_L_i**p**_s_.:.

_I love you._

Like two pieces of a puzzle, they were each others perfect match. It just felt right to have his lips on hers, to have his body pressed flush against her own, their hands interlocked—

It was love.


	28. Through the Years

**Prompt**: Erm, none. I was inspired by P!nk's music video for 'Fucking Perfect'. What can I say? It was pretty awesome.

**Author's Ramble**: So updating once a month turned into...once in a while. Gosh, guys, I am so, so sorry. I could go on and on about how I should have been writing this entire time, but it isn't worth it. To be completely honest, I feel as though I have written so many different styles and situations—the happy ones, at least—for these two lovely characters that my brain refuses to think of anything else. Therefore, you get...this, which is a mixture of light fluff and some hardcore angst. Did I mention that angst and bittersweet romance are my forte? When I first wrote _Serendipity_, I was very underdeveloped as a writer, in my opinion. I didn't know my niche, and definitely had no idea about a style. Now, as I ventured off to collaborate with people who have lovely criticism for me, I continuously find different ways to word things. Perhaps it is a thing of maturity as well (although I am doubting it, despite my eighteenth birthday coming up in March. Is there a difference between seventeen and eighteen? Hm.) although that is debatable. I'm sure none of you are reading this, since it is rather long. Also, this story has hit over 30k views! My shock is rather undeniable, for I feel this series is absolutely horrid. Anyways, on to the chapter!

* * *

.

.

.

**Pretty**_pretty_please;

DON'T you EVER ever **_feel_**;

like You're _less_ than **fucking perfect**.

.

.

.

* * *

**Age Six;**

She spins around_around_**around**, tiny, pale hands thrown into the air, wide grin warming her storm-colored eyes. The skirt of her dress hits her knees as she swishes the skirt around her kneecaps, bright sunlight hitting her red hair like a halo. From the patio of their home, the Redfield patriarch can't help the faint traces of a smile twitching at the corner of his mouth. Beside him, his son tugs at his hand, beckoning him to play while, inside of the house, his wife cooks dinner. All the older man can think of was how _perfect_ his family is.

**Age Nine;**

He is sitting on the bar stool, flop of blond hair falling thickly across his forehead, the fringe shielding his eyes, as he watches his mother bustle around the kitchen. The radio plays softly behind them, adding in additional peace and calm in the room. "Leon," he perks up as his mother addresses him and shows her a toothy smile, "do you want chicken and carrots for dinner?" And he nods, slipping off the too-tall chair to venture back into their living area where his father was currently sitting, spectacles on and newspaper in hand. Everything is perfect.

**Age Twelve;**

She walks inside of the house after drama practice one afternoon, fading red backpack slung carelessly over her shoulder. Alarm strikes her to the core as she sees her aunt—her mother's sister—standing in their living room, cheeks wet and eyes red. Chris is instantly at her side as she voices out, "Where is mom and dad?" Slowly her aunt shakes her head and allows more tears down her face, mumbling her words of sorrow and remorse. Claire has now dropped her backpack, hands over her ears, as she screams and screams and screams until her throat gives out on her.

Things are perfect no longer.

**Age Fifteen;**

He is now a sophomore in high school, and everything is a whirlwind. For the first time he feels pressured and unsure of himself, and it slightly scares him; puts him on edge. After school one day, he leans against the back alley and takes a drag of his first cigarette, instantly choking and sputtering in reaction. His classmates around him laugh and shake it off, taking out their own lighters and closing their eyes in satisfaction. Leon stares at the burning end of his cigarette and rolls his eyes, tossing it carelessly on the concrete and stomping it out with his foot. He had better things to do than this, after all.

**Age Eighteen;**

She bounces up and down a couple of times, stark-white acceptance letter flapping with the small breeze the outside atmosphere had to offer. Chris only chuckles and engulfs her in one of his infamous bear hugs, expressing his excitement for her. All the while, Claire shows him her smile—a real smile—for the first time in years. Finally, after six years, things were starting to look up.

But

things

don't

always

stay

that

way

do

they?

* * *

.

.

.

_Enter the darkness_

.

.

.

* * *

**Age Nineteen-Age Twenty-One;**

Leon graduates from the Police Academy, with top marks and a job awaiting him in Raccoon City, home of S.T.A.R.S. But, the night before he should be leaving for the Midwestern city, he leaves for the bar instead, choosing to drown his broken heart in as much scotch and tequila as he possibly can.

This action saves his life.

Claire loses contact with Chris for two months, and anxiety slowly eats away at all common sense left in her. So she tosses on her vest and helmet, grabbing the keys for her motorcycle, to speed off to a city she had only seen in pictures and brief walks during Christmas break. The city is completely desolate, minus the carnivorous humans (monsters) that advanced upon her as she ran to the back door of the small dinner, only to have a gun pointed in her face.

He saves her life; they meet.

**Age Nineteen;**

He receives her distress email one month prior to their escape from Raccoon City and pales instantly, wanting to jump on the fastest plane to go help her. Instead, he settles for finding Chris and hoping to God (if one even existed) that he wasn't too late.

(And he isn't; she spends the next week in Paris with Chris, window-shopping and laughing like old times.)

**Age Twenty-Four;**

She exhales slowly and looks at the contact for TerraSave, wondering if _this_ path was one that she truly wanted. Images of Sherry and Steve burned the back of her eyelids, and she feels her wrist recoil slightly. The woman across from her voices concern but the Redfield shakes her head, stormy eyes returning to the letters printed across the paper.

One.

Two.

Three.

Four.

Five.

Six.

Seconds tick by...

"Miss, are you alright?" Claire offers a small smile and says _yes_, she's okay. She always was.

She signs her name on the legal line.

**Age Twenty-Six—Age Twenty-Eight;**

A bright light shines into her face and she instantly lifts her hand to block out the opposing source, completely blinded by the harsh rain light dancing in her eyes. "Get down," a voice barks at her and she does so, shock settling in her system as—through the twirling black spots in her vision—Leon extends a hand to her, dark circles sitting underneath his eyes.

She finds herself accepting his hand again and again and _**again**_**. **

**Age Thirty;**

Her eyes spot him from across the dance floor and her breath escapes her. Suddenly, the royal blue dress that clung to her curves seems too tight, and the champagne she is drinking is too strong. The room spins and everything and everyone blurs except for him and his figure walking towards her, hand extending for her as the band struck up another melody across the room. Bleary and disoriented, Claire places her palm inside of his and wonders _why_ her heart is threatening to jump from her chest.

**Age Thirty-Two;**

His hand reaches for hers, thumb brushing back and forth against the smooth skin of her wrist. Alarmed she looks up before she smiles that special smile that is reserved for him, shaking her head. Scooting closer next to him from her spot on the couch, she leans her head against his shoulder, auburn locks spilling over his shoulder and tickling his neck. He doesn't move, though; does not disturb the moment. As he brushes away the hair from her forehead and gently presses his lips to the exposed skin, Claire cannot help the thought that crosses her mind for the first time in twelve years:

_Things were fucking perfect. _


	29. Anthology Part III

**Author's Excuses: **There is really no reason why it has taken me this long to post a chapter. I'm really sorry, my lovely readers. I would explain, but there isn't really anything to say. As a warning, I _have_ changed the title of the story, along with the summary. Why? They were too serious for the content and atmosphere of these ficlets. Anyways, I will be going back and editing through my previous chapters (my grammar—excuse me while I shudder), so yes. ANYWAYS, the **final chapter**is being written as you're reading this. I really _really_like what is planned for it, and I hope it is suiting of the last chapter. My friend helped me come up with the idea, and it's pretty awesome if we do say so ourselves. If you can guess all the songs, by the way, you'll win a oneshot or something. Without further ado, here is the chapter!

* * *

**oO1**. **"_Don't Write Yourself Off Yet."_**

Claire slams her forehead against her open palm, stormy gaze glued to the dimmed computer screen. The equipment room is cold and clammy, her neck hairs standing on end because of the frigid temperature. Why had she thought she could find Chris on her own? Furiously shaking her head and concealing a quiet insult to herself, she positions her hands and begins typing out the email, checking and re-checking the address again and again. Steve comments on something behind her and the red haired teenager tilts her head over her shoulder, listening, before a chiming noise from the computer pulls at her attention. Sliding her eyes over the screen, she breaths a sigh of relief once Leon's words process in her head.

She knew she could count on him.

**oO2. _"So hear this, please, and watch as your heart speeds up endlessly."_**

It was how the light caught her hair, causing a soft halo effect; it was the way the corners of her mouth tilted upwards while she was reading; it was how she'd brush her hand against the back of his, waiting for him to grab hold; it was her laughter and how it was infectious; it was her kindness, and how she'd protect a stranger before herself.

It was just Claire and the way she painted his dull world in color.

**oO3. _"And you don't know why, but you're dying to try you wanna kiss the girl." _**

"And then I sai—Leon? Are you even paying attention?"

His hands reached out and he cups the back of her head, ignoring her noise of shock. Bringing his head down and her body closer, he molds his lips over hers and does not miss how hers quirk into a smile.

**oO4. _"She's such a teaser, she's such a star. Give me a reason, or give me a chance." _**

Dating Claire Redfield was a challenge within itself. There were many things about her that people would find too hard to handle. She was hard-headed, impulsive, the _ultimate_ tease, and yet Leon would not have her any other way.

**oO5. _"I'm here without you, baby, but you're still on my lonely mind." _**

Nothing was worse than leaving for a mission. As he sat in the nearly-empty airport, waiting for his flight, Leon sighed and closed his eyes, thoughts of a woman with a dazzling smile never leaving his face.

**oO6. **_"_**_It's not enough—it's never enough—and I wish I could breathe without getting it stuck." _**

Claire shares a small smile with him and pats his shoulder, lifting herself up from off of his leather couch. "Well, I'm going to go. See you later, Ace." Before she has a chance to move, he grabs his wrist, mind suddenly going blank once she voices out concern.

"It's nothing," he finally says, and feels like hitting himself. The words never seemed to come out right around her.

**oO7. _"And she still counts the minutes that I am not there." _**

He slowly opens the door, wincing at the low creak reaching his eardrums. Quickly he closes and locks the door, trekking into the living room where he is not surprised to see Claire sitting. She lifts her head up and releases a sigh from her lips, eyelids fluttering shut.

"You're late."

"I know." He pauses, adding in, "I'm sorry."

"...I know." She stands up and offers him a weary smile. "Welcome home."

**oO8. _"Fully alive, more than most; ready to smile, and love life."_**

Claire leans her head back, allowing the top of her head to touch the top of her neck. A tired noise escapes her mouth but she hides it, focusing on the small child who was currently asleep on her back. Beside her, Leon chuckles.

"Feeling alright?"

"Yeah," Claire finally says. "Just thinking is all."

His eyebrow lifts in a quizzical manner. "Oh? About what?"

Uncomfortably she shifts Sherry on her back. "Nothing really, I guess. Just life."

**oO9**. **_"Take a chance 'cause you might grow."_**

Claire drops to the sullied concrete, the sound of reverberating gunfire still prominent in her ear drums. Nervously she jerks her head up, only to have her stormy eyes collide with pale, icy blue. "We have to get out of here." His voice is deep and warming, and the red haired college student finds herself accepting his outstretched hand.

**oO10. _"And I feel a weakness coming on, never felt so good to be so wrong."_**

He pants and cradles her cheeks in his rough, callused hands, ignoring the loud blares of passing police cars. A nod of her head releases a small sense of relief as he leans forward, forehead pressing against her own in a small moment of weakness. She doesn't say anything—does not comment about his uncharacteristic moment—and allows him to stay there for several moments until his phone went off. Suddenly, the magic is broken and he pulls away, cell phone pressed against his ear and hands checking the barrel of his gun.

She won't admit that she wishes they could have stayed like that for a couple more moments.


	30. Color Blind

**The Final Note: **

It seems a bit odd to start out my last chapter like this, but I think it's the only thing I can do. My father always tells me to expect the unexpected, no matter how tough or cruel it may seem. Regardless if he has a fatalistic thinking, he's right; you never know what can happen a week from now—even a couple of seconds from now. Despite all of his teachings, nothing could have prepared me for what I discovered today.

**Celyn Rhys—**or better know as Hollie—was a dear friend of mine, even though I only knew her for a little over a year. She was the main reason I started this booklet in the first place. I met her over at a Cleon community on livejournal, where she discovered my penname and gushed about how much she liked my fanfiction. It gave me the motivation I needed to start writing again. Since then, we had talked and grew to know each other—our likes and dislikes, each other's quirks. I made her a birthday gift, she sent me a card, etc. However, around May we fell out of touch. During the afternoon of October 28th, I decided that I wanted to catch up with her, only to see horrifying messages on her facebook wall.

Hollie had passed away on the 6th of October.

The information still seems foreign in my mind. _Hollie? _You mean my _friend_ Hollie? The one who pokes fun at Angela Miller and seems to hate Ashley Graham almost as much as I do? The girl who sent me a Christmas card last year, and drew me that lovely picture for my birthday? I still can't believe it. I'm so speechless and hurt that I allowed myself to drift away from her; now I won't ever get the chance to tell her how great of a friend she was.

That's why this _entire_ booklet is now dedicated to her. It was pretty much written because of her, so it only seems logical that I give this to her. This booklet is almost like a piece of me for it is the longest thing I have ever written, and the only story I have ever completed.

Hollie, this is for you. I'm so sorry that you never got to see chapter thirty. I hope that, if you're reading this up there, that you will enjoy it. You **are **an incredible woman. I miss you.

Love always,

Laurin.

* * *

The first thing that she noticed was that it was horrendously bright.

A low hiss escaped her parted lips, hands jerking the thick comforter back over her face, eyelids clamping down as a headache raged on the side of her temple. She made sure to stay perfectly still, calmly breathing in and out, before carefully opening her eyes and peeling back the cover concealing her face.

Nope; she should have just stayed under the sheets.

"Damn it, I knew I shouldn't have listened to Chris when he told me to have another drink." The slender woman paused in front of the floor-length hotel mirror, electric gaze drinking in her ruffled clothes, flush cheeks, and the auburn bird's nest resting upon her head. With a groan, Claire's nimble fingers worked out the elastic from her hair, left hand threading through the tangled locks. A yelp passed through her lips when her hair caught on her hand, a rather befuddled expression marring her face. Was she wearing a bracelet or something? Considering she wasn't one for jewelry, it seemed unlikely. "Ouch, ouch, ouch," muttered Claire, finally managing to pull her left hand free from her mess of tangles. Making a mental note to take a shower, the young woman gently massaged the area where her hand had been snagged and sighed, turning her gaze downwards to identify the culprit.

Her blood ran cold the moment her eyes locked on a thin, simple gold band sitting innocently on her finger as if it _belonged_ there.

"_Claire, breathe. Before you freak out, try to remember what happened last night," _she thought to herself, heart quickening rapidly. Breathing becoming short, the red haired woman took one long look in the mirror before letting out a horrified scream. What in the seven hells had she _done_ last night? Raking a shaky hand through her hair again, Claire did her best to take some deep breaths and counted backwards, mind too jumbled to even form a coherent reply. Obviously, last night, she had been so drunk that she had agreed to get _married_. Good God, she was vacationing in Las Vegas for fuck's sake! Her potential husband could practically be anyone.

She was going to gut Chris for suggesting that they go to Las Vegas for a holiday. Sure, it was nice to see people that she hadn't seen in quite some time (such as Barry and Rebecca) and meet Chris' new co-workers (like Josh and Sheva), but this vacation was turning out to be sent from Satan himself. Glaring down at the gold band that glinted back at her in a mocking manner, Claire did her best not to jump out of her skin the moment a knock sounded from her door.

Suddenly feeling sick, the youngest Redfield did her best to look presentable by straightening out her clothing and pulling her fingers through her tangled tresses. Stepping in front of the door, Claire unlocked the top lock, making sure to slip the band off of her finger in a moment's thought. Standing before her was none other than Leon S. Kennedy, government man and, overall, one of her closest companions. "You okay? I heard a scream."

"A scream?" Had she really? Part of her wasn't surprised in the slightest; she was still in shock and partly numb from the morning—erm, afternoon's—antics. "Oh! I, uh," quick think of something, Claire. "...I saw a roach," she finished lamely, making sure to avoid eye contact with the blond-haired man. The _last_ thing she needed was to let this get out before finding Chris. Considering he was the last person she vaguely remembered speaking with before becoming entirely inebriated, he was bound to know what had happened last night.

Leon, on the other hand, wasn't buying her story. After knowing the Redfield for as long as he did, he could tell when she was lying and when she was telling the truth; the government training helped, too. "If you say so." He crossed his arms over his chest, allowing the awkward air to settle around them for a few passing moments before Claire sighed, eyelids closing.

"I'm positive. I just have a really, _really_ bad hangover. I ju—"

Laughing, unfolded his arms and held them up. "I got it, Claire. I'll leave you alone. See you at lunch." Once he was out of sight, Claire quickly slammed her door shut, swallowing thickly. Christ Almighty, what next? Shaking her worries off for a few moments, she flipped on the lights to her bathroom, taking the world's fastest shower and getting dressed in a record time. Grabbing her room key, Claire trekked down the hall and rapped her knuckles against Chris' door, shifting her weight from one foot to the other as she waited for her older brother to answer the door. A couple of seconds passed before she blew a damp piece of hair from her face, lifting her hand to knock against the door for a second time until a voice broke out and interrupted her thoughts.

"He's with Barry. They went to the bar to watch the game," said Rebecca with a slight nod to her head. Groaning about Chris' choice of scenery, Claire softly thanked Rebecca and jogged to the elevator, impatiently pressing the button a couple of times. A shriek flew past her lips as a hand settled upon her shoulder, whipping around to give the perpetrator a piece of her mind. Relaxing when she saw Jill, Claire merely offered an uneasy smile and a quiet sigh, fingers rising to rub her forehead.

She was never drinking ever _again_.

Quizzically, Jill stared down at her boyfriend's little sister. "You alright Claire? You seem...a little jumpy."

"I'm fine," defended Claire, shoving herself into the elevator as soon as the doors opened. Jill followed behind, arms crossed with a look that clearly read that she wasn't buying her little story. Exasperated, the red head woman leaned back against the cool, metallic wall, the situation finally hitting her like a bulldozer. She was a _married_ woman now! Even after this whole ordeal, she would never be _single_ again. "I'm going to have to tell everyone that I'm divorced!" she whined, stamping her foot in an almost child-like manner.

Clearly confused, Jill shot Claire a look, hand wrapping around the younger woman's arm when the elevator stopped, pulling her out without even checking which floor they were on. Once they were alone in the small lobby, the B.S.A.A member whirled around, hands glued to the curves of her hips. "Okay Claire, _now_ explain what's going on."

"I got married last night!" hissed Claire, hand diving into the pocket of her jeans. Three seconds of searching later, she extracted the little gold band and watched as Jill's eyes became as wide as dinner plates.

"Claire, you—"

"Yeah, I know."

"How drunk _were_ you?"

"I don't know!" Claire was practically frantic at this point, arms flailing wildly to aid in her explanation. "I can't remember anything! I've tried, but all I remember is Chris buying me another drink and, after that, there is _nothing." _

Resting a hand on her shoulder, Jill sighed and closed her eyes, thinking the situation over. "Well, for starters, we can't let Chris know. He's pretty relaxed, but he won't be excited about you getting married to—wait, who did you say you married?"

Claire moaned, burying her face in her hands. "I didn't say anyone! Jill, _I can't remember_. What if I married some whore house owner and he's looking for me right now! Jill," Claire lifted her head to meet Jill's eyes, "I don't _want_ to be a prostitute!"

"You're not a prostitute, Claire," Jill confirmed with a roll of her eyes, removing her hand from Claire's shoulder. "Worse comes to worse, we'll search every single wedding reception hall within the area. Obviously you couldn't have gone far if you can't even remember the face or name of your husband."

"Jill!" Claire warned, back snapping straight as Chris and Barry rounded around the corner, idyll conversing with one another. The younger of the two men stopped, a wide grin crossing his face.

"Hey Jill. And ah, look what the cat dragged in." The older Redfield leaned in, cheeky smile painted across his face. "Did you have a good rest, Sleeping Beauty? Or, well, Sleeping Monstrosity. You inherited all of the ugly genetics."

Claire swiftly punched her brother in the arm, nose wrinkling up in disdain. Yeah, she really was _not_ in the mood to deal with sibling banter. "Chris, about last night," she started, anxiously twirling her fingers around. "Do you remember what happened after you bought me a drink?"

The muscular man blinked, eyes darting up in a moment of recollection. "I'm not positive, but I want to say that you went to go dance—or tried—with Josh." There was a pause before he asked, "Why do you want to know?"

"Just curious," replied Claire, albeit a bit too quickly. Chris' eyebrows knitted together but, before he could demand to know what was going on, Claire was already zipping down the hallway, hell bent on not only getting away from the situation, but from her older brother as well.

* * *

Bending over, Claire panted heavily, palms splayed against her knees as she did her best to recover her breath. "Running a marathon?" Glancing up, Claire smiled at Leon and shook her head, taking a small inhale of air before shaking her head.

"Oh yes, you know me; I love to take random runs around hotels. Look, Leon, I need to find Josh. I'll talk to you later, okay?"

Jerking forward, Leon reached for Claire's hand. "Wait, Claire, I need to ask—"

"Sorry, but I gotta run!" Taking off again, Claire left behind a sighing government operative, pensive look writing across his face.

* * *

Fast forward two hours and Claire had _yet_ to find one Josh Stone. She was beginning to grow frustrated, strangled yell threatening to rip from her throat. Angrily she glared at the brick wall in the work out room, lashing out by kicking it—hard. "Shit!" she hopped up and down a few times, hand holding her injured toe, a line of curses falling from her mouth. Amused laughter caused her to still, halting her small dance of pain to look over her shoulder.

"Josh!" Claire quickly let go of her foot and scrambled to face the B.S.A.A member. "You don't know how long I've been trying to find you!"

The African man grinned widely, arms folding across his chest. "Me?" he asked, thick accent coating his words. "Okay. Shoot."

"Funny," quipped in Claire before sighing, teeth clamping over her bottom lip. "Look, there is really no way to ask this, but...when you woke up this morning." Taking a deep breath, Claire readied herself for the plunge, "Was there a ring on your finger?"

Josh gave Claire a long, hard stare, the tense atmosphere rising to a suffocating level. "Ah, no Claire, there was not. Is there...something going on?"

"You have no idea," she grumbled out. "Well, thanks Josh. Now I'm back to square one. If I wasn't with you then—"

The African male blinked, shaking his head. "We didn't spend time together, no, but you _did_ head back to the bar with Barry after you clambered all over my feet."

A stain of scarlet bloomed on Claire's cheeks. "Oh, um, sorry about that and thanks. See you later."

Why did she feel like she was going off on a wild goose chase?

* * *

An hour later, Claire found herself in the bar downstairs, a rather discomforting sensation flooding her system. Goddamn this bar, alcohol, and—mostly—_Chris for suggesting this vacation in the first place_. "Ugh, I want to be on this planet anymore." Claire took a seat outside on one of the chairs outside the bar, growing more and more frustrated by the minute. This was, by far, the most stupid thing she had done in her life, ever.

And yes, she was including her many zombie apocalypse encounters.

"There you are." Claire's eyes fluttered open, leaning her head to the top of her neck to get a better glance behind her. Seeing Leon moving to the side of the chair, the Redfield groaned and placed her forehead against the arm of the chair. "I've been looking everywhere for you."

"Yeah, well, take a ticket buddy." Lifting her face from the chair, the young woman sighed, brushing her bangs from her face. "No, Leon, I'm sorry. I didn't mean that. I'm just really stressed right now."

Leon hesitated, wary of what he was about to bring up. "Yeah, about that. Look, we need to tal—" A ringing noise interrupted the sentence, earning him an apology from the youngest Redfield as she stood up, fishing her phone out of her back pocket. Sliding her finger over the 'answer' button, she sighed and cradled the phone to her ear via shoulder.

"Hey Chris. What's up?"

"_Claire, we need to talk. Meet me in my room as soon as you can—it's important." _

"Okay. I'll be there in two minutes." Hanging up, Claire offered Leon another apologetic look, along with a sheepish smile. "Sorry Leon, but Chris wants to talk to me. Apparently it's important or whatever. I'll call you when I'm done?"

Gritting his teeth, the government agent had to restrain himself from _physically_ keeping Claire there until she listened to what he had to say. "Wait, Claire, this is impor—" But she was gone before he could finish, once again. Really, he was _going_ to have to talk to her about running off when people were trying to talk to her.

* * *

Using the back of her hand as a knocker, Claire lazily blew a stray hair out of her face, moving out of her spot once Chris opened the door, an unamused frown pulling on the corners of his mouth. "Um, are you okay?"

"Yeah Claire, _I'm_ fine," he said, taking a seat on the edge of his bed. "I was just wondering when you were planning on telling me that you got married."

Oh shit, _he knew_. "Did Jill tell you?" Claire asked, nervously lifting up a pillow from the couch, fiddling with the ends in a means to distract herself.

Chris stared at his younger sister, frown deepening. "Actually, no, but—wait, you told _Jill_ before telling _me?_"

Claire brought the pillow closer to her face, smacking it across her forehead. "Ugh, Chris, _what_ was I supposed to say? 'Oh, hey, hust so you know, I got married last night and I _can't remember who it was_'? Oh please—you'd totally freak out!"

There was a pause until Chris sighed, lifting an envelope off the round coffee table before walking across the room. Taking Claire's hand, the older Redfield shoved it into her hand and chuckled to himself. "You must have written down my room number for your certificate because it was delivered here. Read it—I know you're probably dying to since you can't seem to recall anything."

Mouth agape, Claire found herself staring a hole through her brother's body before apprehensively flipping the envelope over, trembling fingers lifting the piece of paper out. Her stormy eyes read over the documentation, skin growing more pallor by the second. Once a good minute had passed, she jerked her head up, feeling the familiar pinprick of tears against the corners of her eyes. "Chris," she choked out, "I don't know what to say—"

"Say that you'll go find your husband and sort out this entire mess. Now hurry it up before I decide to get angry or something." Playfully he ruffled Claire's hair, watching her slip out of his room with a small sigh.

Sometimes his word was _truly_ cut out for him with Claire as a sibling.

* * *

It was thirty minutes before she finally found him again.

By now, the sun had set and the lights in the city were illuminated, casting a faint glow over the entire area. Exiting through the roof top door, Claire felt as though she was swallowing down knifes and trekking upon eggshells, blue eyes landing on the back of one blond-hair government agent. As silently as she knew possible, she moved beside him, resting her elbows against the concrete overview. "Hey." She tilted her head to share at glance with him, a rising pink coloring her cheeks. Tearing her gaze away, she pushed off the overview and cleared her throat, uneasily tucking a lock of hair behind her ear. "So, when did you figure it out?"

"About ten minutes after you, more or less, kicked me out of your room."

"Oh," Claire sighed, hands retreating into the confides of her pant's pockets, "sorry about that. I was just, well...you know."

Leon chuckled, the sound warming Claire's body and making her heart race like a track horse. "Yeah, I know. I was, too, when I woke up this morning."

Silence blanketed the both of them, growing thicker and more dense with the words that they were both bottling up. Claire opened her mouth, only to see Leon do the same, before hastily adding, "No, you first."

"Claire, look, we were both really, really intoxicated last night, right?"

"Right," agreed Claire, chewing on the inside of her lip, hands clenching the interior of her pockets.

Leon sighed, cradling his forehead in his hands before pushing off and angling his body so that he was directly facing her. "So we can both agree that we were drunk. We'll get a divorce and there will be no harm done, okay?"

The auburn-haired woman fell quiet, numbly nodding her head in a form of acceptance as Leon smiled, despite having it looked a bit forced. "Great. I'll see you later, Claire." Shifting away from her, Claire's mind panicked, hand flying out to catch the back of Leon's shirt before he was able to move away from her. The pink that had previously faded down was back, darkening to a nice shade of red.

"If—If I had to get married, I'm glad it was to you." Leon glanced over his shoulder, eyebrow quirking, before Claire continued. "I mean, I am really, _really_ glad it was you." Her eyes trailed up to meet his, the corners of her mouth tugging up into a smile. "Really—"

Turning around, Leon placed a finger against her lips, smile quickly turning into a smirk as he leaned down, forehead gently knocking against hers. "I'm really, really glad it was you, too."

Grinning, Claire slide her arms around Leon's neck, locking them in place as he closed the gap between them, lips meeting hers for the first time as husband and wife.

Well, from what they can remember, anyways.

_**The end**_**.**

* * *

**Additional Notes:**

It's...over.

Holy crap. I...don't even know what to say right now other than _thank-you so much_. Everyone of you who has stuck with me for a year and eight months, waiting patiently for me to update this story, thank-you. I really could not have finished this without you. Also, this idea came from my friend Ryan, so you can thank him. I'm not too pleased with how some of this was written, but this is how it wanted to come out and I'm going to take it and run. I hope you all continue to read shall I ever post anything containing these two again. Thank-you so much, from the bottom of my heart.

SnazzyElle.


End file.
